


Years and years of us

by kleos_8



Category: Inception (2010), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleos_8/pseuds/kleos_8
Summary: È la sua prima settimana di scuola in questa nuova e odiosa città e vorrebbe morire. Gli manca l’odore della pioggia nell’aria di Londra, invece qui sembra non piovere mai.Gli manca suo padre, i suoi silenzi quieti, le sue battute spontanee, i suoi abbracci calorosi, i suoi consigli preziosi. Nonostante possa sentirlo al telefono ogni sera, non è abbastanza.Non c’è una cosa che gli piace della California e ogni volta che gli torna in mente quella stupidissima canzone che dice California dreamin’ vorrebbe urlare a squarciagola che no, lui non ha mai sognato in vita sua di vivere in questo posto!





	Years and years of us

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL’AUTRICE  
> 1\. Questa fanfiction nasce come crossover tra Veronica Mars e Inception. Non so neppure io come mi sia venuta questa idea. So solo che mentre riguardavo per l’ennesima volta Inception, c’è stato un momento in cui ho pensato: “Arthur mi ricorda Veronica Mars con tutto il lavoro di ricerca che fa. E a dire il vero di corporatura è simile a Logan… E se Arthur fosse il figlio di Veronica e Logan?” Ecco qui, quindi l’idea generale che sta dietro questa fanfiction. Ovviamente ci sono delle piccole modifiche temporali, nel senso che la storia di Veronica Mars nella mia fanfiction prende luogo molti anni prima rispetto alla serie TV. Per il resto, non c’è molto altro da dire, tranne che i POV sono alternati: nel 1998 abbiamo sempre il punto di vista di Eames, mentre nelle parti ambientate nel futuro c’è il punto di vista di Arthur. Penso che vi sarà più chiaro man mano che leggerete la storia.  
> 2\. Ho lasciato alcune parole in inglese, la lingua originale del film, perché non hanno una vera e propria traduzione italiana.  
> 3\. Come in tutti i miei racconti, i tatuaggi di Eames non sono necessariamente quelli di Tom Hardy, l’attore che lo interpreta. Questo perché Eames è un personaggio di fantasia e Tom Hardy è una persona reale, che ha solamente dato un volto a Eames. In definitiva, non mi permetterei mai di dare dei significati ai tatuaggi di Tom Hardy, perché sono suoi e solo lui ne conosce il simbolismo.  
> 4\. Ho voluto sperimentare la narrazione non lineare in questa storia. Non so come sia l’effetto finale. Fatemi sapere!  
> Grazie dell’attenzione, buona lettura!

** Neptune, 1998 **

È la sua prima settimana di scuola in questa nuova e odiosa città e vorrebbe morire. Gli manca l’odore della pioggia nell’aria di Londra, invece qui sembra non piovere mai. 

Gli manca suo padre, i suoi silenzi quieti, le sue battute spontanee, i suoi abbracci calorosi, i suoi consigli preziosi. Nonostante possa sentirlo al telefono ogni sera, non è abbastanza. 

Non c’è una cosa che gli piace della California e ogni volta che gli torna in mente quella stupidissima canzone che dice _California dreamin’_ vorrebbe urlare a squarciagola che no, lui non ha mai sognato in vita sua di vivere in questo posto! 

Gli manca la sua casa, i suoi amici, potersi spostare in metro come e quando gli va. Vorrebbe rivedere quella palla di pelo del gatto di suo padre, tutto nero e con gli occhi gialli, che permette solo a lui di accarezzarlo. 

E ora che Eames è dall’altra parte del globo, chi gli farà i grattini sotto il mento? 

La campanella della prima ora interrompe i suoi pensieri, perciò Eames finisce di recuperare i libri dall’armadietto e si dirige, sospirando, verso l’aula di letteratura. 

Si siede in seconda fila, vicino alla finestra, sul lato est dell’aula. Non ha ancora conosciuto nessuno e non possiede l’entusiasmo di fare nuove amicizie, perciò trascorre le ore di lezione con il naso immerso nel quaderno dove prende appunti, concentrato sulla spiegazione dell’insegnante. 

La lezione è iniziata da dieci minuti, quando un ragazzo dai capelli neri si affaccia alla porta aperta e dice con una voce profonda: «Mi scusi l’interruzione, Mr. Andrew, ho un permesso di ingresso in ritardo firmato da mia madre. Il preside lo ha già approvato. Posso andare a sedermi?»

«Mr. Echolls! Ci onora finalmente della sua presenza? Pensavo che oramai si fosse convinto di essere talmente speciale da non dover venire più a scuola!» esclama l’insegnante con una pronunciata vena sarcastica.

Eames osserva il ragazzo arrossire e stringere le dita intorno alla cinghia dello zaino, fino a farle diventare bianche. 

«Sono stato assente per motivi di salute» replica il ragazzo con la voce dura e piena di orgoglio. La voce tipica di chi non ha intenzione di essere preso in giro. 

«Per tre settimane? Cos’ha avuto… il vaiolo?» ride l’insegnante.

«No. Ho avuto la sindrome di Guillain-Barré che dubito fortemente lei sappia cosa sia. Se fosse curioso, mia madre ha consegnato la cartella clinica e il referto ospedaliero in segreteria, c’è scritto tutto. Ora, posso sedermi?»

«Bene, dato che è ancora il ragazzo saccente che era tre settimane fa, non credo che le dispiaccia sedersi, aprire il libro a pagina cinquantasei, leggere il testo e farne l’analisi per noi» replica Mr. Andrews con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, come se volesse dare una lezione al ragazzo. 

Echolls sospira, senza rispondere alla palese provocazione dell’insegnante. Si siede in prima fila, in uno dei due banchi che oggi sono vuoti, estrae il libro dalla cartella e fa come dice il professore. 

Durante tutta l’ora successiva, l’insegnante alterna la sua spiegazione a domande dirette agli alunni. Eames si accorge abbastanza presto che sebbene provi a fare una domanda a ogni studente, ogni due o tre persone il professore torna a chiedere qualcosa a Echolls. Il ragazzo in questione riceve le domande più difficili, che necessitano di uno studio approfondito e di una buona preparazione. 

Eames ha sempre avuto un talento particolare per individuare i comportamenti delle persone, perciò ci mette poco a capire che c’è accanimento nei confronti di Echolls, ma nessuno osa dire nulla. Anzi, gli altri studenti sembrano quasi assuefatti dalla situazione che si presenta di fronte a loro, come se vi fossero abituati da anni. 

Non sa a cosa sia dovuto, ma è strano. Nella scuola che frequentava a Londra un comportamento del genere sarebbe stato inammissibile. Eppure, si è accorto presto che in America le cose sono diverse e per l’ennesima volta si ritrova a pensare che non siano migliori, ma peggiori. 

 

** New York, 2001 **

«Eames non vuole che io mi arruoli. Proprio come te. Dio, andate d’accordo più voi due che io e lui!» esclama Arthur con una voce a metà tra la disperazione e la rabbia.

Sua madre sospira, si guarda intorno, osservando il suo piccolo bilocale ad Harlem, prima di dire: «Arthur, ci sono dei momenti di difficoltà in ogni coppia. Non pensare che io e tuo padre non ne abbiamo mai avuti. Se penso a tutte le volte che ci siamo lasciati e poi ritrovati quando avevamo la vostra età…»

«Quindi la soluzione qual è? Lasciare Eames prima di andare in guerra? Dargli il tempo di lasciarmi mentre sono via? O restare con lui rinunciando a quello che mi sento di fare? Non posso ignorare questa cosa che ho vissuto, mamma. Tu non eri qui l’11 settembre.»

«Lo so, tesoro. Non sto dicendo questo» replica lei, prendendo la sua mano. Poi gli spiega: «Non c’è una soluzione giusta o sbagliata, Arthur, e non sto dicendo che tu ed Eames vi lascerete. Sto cercando di farti riflettere: quando ho saputo che tuo padre era entrato in Marina, noi non stavamo insieme. Non lo capivo e non l’ho mai capito veramente questo suo desiderio di servire, di disciplina, di calma. Però, con il tempo ho visto quanto il suo lavoro lo abbia aiutato a fare chiarezza dentro di sé, a mitigare quella burrasca che c’è sempre stata in lui. Perciò, se è questo che ti senti di fare, io non sono qui per farti cambiare idea. So che ne hai parlato a lungo con tuo padre e mi basta questo. Confido nel fatto che con la sua esperienza ti abbia aiutato a chiarirti le idee.»

Arthur annuisce, prima di confermarle: «Lo ha fatto. Me ne ha parlato ed è stato sincero: mi ha raccontato esperienze positive e negative, non mi ha nascosto niente, mamma. Non ha cercato di convincermi a partire o a restare.»

«Lo so. Quando si impegna, è davvero bravo con le persone a cui tiene» dice sua madre con un sorriso ironico. 

Arthur le confida: «Eames è così arrabbiato. Non so che fare…» 

Lei resta in silenzio per alcuni secondi, poi dice: «Devi cercare un compromesso, Arthur. Questa è l’unica soluzione che Eames accetterà. Devi anche capirlo: non è arrabbiato con te perché hai deciso di arruolarti o perché pensa che vi lascerete. È arrabbiato perché ha paura che tu muoia, Arthur. Ha il terrore di salutarti prima di prendere un aereo e di non vederti mai più. Mettiti nei suoi panni: non saresti spaventato anche tu?»

Non aveva riflettuto su questo aspetto. Nelle ultime settimane è stato così preso dalla decisione di entrare nell’esercito, da non pensare a cosa abbia provato Eames, quando ha iniziato a parlargli di questa possibilità.

Sua madre ha ragione, come sempre. E Arthur troverà un compromesso: per sé e per il ragazzo che ama.

\----

«Sei mesi. Firmerò solo per sei mesi. Poi, se tutto andrà bene, decideremo insieme se prolungare la leva per un anno intero» dice Arthur tutto d’un fiato, stringendo tra le mani sudate quelle di Eames.

Lui lo osserva in silenzio, riflettendo sulle sue parole. Prima che decida, Arthur non può evitare di aggiungere: «Che cosa vuoi che siano sei mesi per noi? La nostra storia è epica, Eames. Ci siamo conosciuti da ragazzini, sei stato il mio primo amore e sarai il mio unico amore, per tutta la vita. Abbiamo affrontato tragedie, spargimenti di sangue… Non ci sono alternative: sarai incollato a me per sempre.»

Eames lo guarda con un’espressione strana: un misto di esasperazione, di affetto, di divertimento, di angoscia e di rassegnazione. Con un sorriso sghembo, si avvicina a lui per dire: «Che cosa devo fare con te… _darling_?!»

«Amami» replica serio.

«Lo faccio già e continuerò a farlo, anche quando sarai via… Sei mesi. Posso iniziare con sei mesi. Ma devi promettermi che starai attento e che farai di tutto per tornare da me. Ti conosco, lo so che mantieni sempre le tue promesse.»

«Te lo prometto, Eames, con tutto me stesso» dice Arthur, con la consapevolezza che farà l’impensabile e l’impossibile per non deludere Eames. 

Prende il suo viso tra le mani e mormora contro le sue labbra: «Ti amo tantissimo» per poi dargli tanti piccoli e teneri baci sulla bocca, sul mento, lungo la mandibola. 

«Anche io ti amo» replica Eames prima di lasciarsi trasportare dai suoi baci, prima di fare l’amore con lui sul loro piccolo divano di un minuscolo appartamento in una meravigliosa città.

 

** Neptune, 1998 **

Durante una pausa pranzo, il giorno successivo alla scenata a cui ha assistito in aula di letteratura, seduto sul prato, scorge poco distante da lui Arthur Echolls. 

È solo, proprio come lui. Ha un piccolo quaderno nero, che da lontano sembra essere una Moleskine, su cui sta scrivendo con una penna nera. 

Quando ha finito di prendere appunti, lo richiude e lo ripone nello zaino. Estrae il suo pranzo: un contenitore con del riso, uova e zucchine, un pasto sano ed equilibrato, niente di quelle schifezze che ha visto mangiare ai suoi coetanei americani in questa settimana di scuola. 

«Toh, Echolls è finalmente ricomparso tra noi!» esclama una ragazza dietro di lui. 

«È vero. Mr. perfettino è tornato tra gli umani!» ride un’altra ragazza.

Eames non si volta per guardarle, né dà segno di aver sentito attraverso le sue cuffie, così può continuare ad ascoltare indisturbato la conversazione. 

«Secondo te perché è stato assente così a lungo?»

«Non lo so… Avrà fatto una vacanza impossibile di quelle che noi non-multimilionari possiamo solo sognarci!»

«Dicono che a lezione con Mr. Andrew abbia parlato di una malattia: sindrome di … boh, qualcosa. Forse lo ha inventato, sua madre sarebbe capace anche di falsificare un referto medico, ci scommetto la pelle!» dice un’altra ragazza ancora. Eames la riconosce, si chiama Diane e trascorre l’intera lezione di algebra confabulando con la vicina di banco. 

«Parla piano… Quella donna ha occhi e orecchie ovunque!» 

«E che avrò mai detto? Tanto si sa che la odiano quasi tutti.»

«Non è che la odiano… è che hanno paura di lei.»

«Martha, dici così solo perché tu abiti vicino a loro e si degnano di parlare con te e con la tua famiglia!»

«Non sono così stronzi come volete dipingerli. Miss Mars mi saluta sempre e anche suo figlio. In realtà, penso che lui sia solo timido…»

«Non mi sembra molto timido quando partecipa alle gare di dibattiti e umilia gli avversari!»

«Hai ragione… però devi ammettere che è sempre più preparato degli altri, è inevitabile che li distrugga.»

«State zitte, si è alzato e si sta avvicinando!»

Eames finge di trafficare con il suo _CD player_ portatile, mentre Echolls si incammina verso la scuola. Quando raggiunge le ragazze dietro a lui, dice con la sua voce bassa e profonda: «Ciao Martha.» 

La ragazza risponde: «Arthur! Ho sentito che sei stato male, come va ora?»

«Sto bene, grazie» replica lui, prima di proseguire per la sua strada.

«Cristo, è un robot!» esclama sotto voce Diane scatenando le risa delle altre ragazze. 

Poco dopo, quando Eames ha terminato il suo pranzo e sta quasi per suonare la campanella, si alza anche lui e si dirige verso il proprio armadietto per recuperare i libri di arte. 

Quando entra in aula, la trova già mezza piena: non immaginava che una materia come arte fosse così gettonata, a dire la verità. Si siede in uno dei banchi liberi, a metà aula e si accorge che Echolls è in prima fila, intento a scrivere nella sua Moleskine. 

Pochi minuti dopo, quando l’aula è piena e il rumore della campanella risuona per i corridoi, entra una giovane donna, che Eames immagina sia l’insegnante, Ms. Barnes. È molto bella: alta, magra, con un fisico formoso, le labbra carnose valorizzate da un bel rossetto e i capelli rosso fuoco. Anche se è vestita in modo sobrio, con un paio di pantaloni neri e una blusa bianca è tremendamente sensuale. 

Ed è solo allora che Eames capisce per quale motivo l’intera classe è composta da studenti maschi. Ecco, ci mancava solo questa: finire in una classe dove si svolge una delle sue materie preferite, piena di imbecilli che sono qui per avere qualcuno su cui fantasticare quando si masturbano nel loro letto!

«Mr. Echolls è bello riaverla con noi… le ultime lezioni stavano diventando noiose, se devo essere sincera!» esclama la donna con una voce graffiante.

«E se non sbaglio abbiamo anche un nuovo studente: Mr. Emil Finn» aggiunge l’insegnante leggendo il nome sul registro. Poi alza gli occhi per cercare nella classe il ragazzo.

Eames alza la mano per indicarle la sua presenza e lei gli sorride, chiedendogli: «Da dove viene Mr. Finn?»

«Mi sono trasferito dal Regno Unito, Londra per esattezza» replica lui senza troppo entusiasmo. 

Ms. Barnes gli rivolge un sorriso comprensivo, come se potesse capire il motivo del suo disagio. Afferma: «Bellissima città» come se volesse dirgli: “Mi dispiace che tu sia finito qui.” 

«A che punto del programma è arrivato? Qual è stato l’ultimo argomento che avete studiato?»

«L’impressionismo: Monet, Degas e Renoir.»

«Bene, allora è in pari con noi. Oggi iniziamo il post-impressionismo, in particolare Paul Cezanne. Poi chi di voi ha già scelto di intraprendere i laboratori extracurriculari potrà avere l’occasione di riprodurre a scelta un’opera del maestro.»

Ms. Barnes inizia la lezione, parlando della biografia di Cezanne, poi del suo stile artistico e infine espone alla lavagna una illustrazione di _Moint Sainte-Victoire_ visto da _Bellevue_. A un certo punto, chiede alla classe: «Che cosa ne pensate di questo quadro? C’è qualcuno che desidera esprimere la sua opinione?»

Nel silenzio della classe, rimbomba la voce profonda di Arthur Echolls, mentre dice: «A primo impatto sembra quasi un classico quadro impressionista. È un tipico paesaggio _en-plain-air_ in cui le pennellate sono ampie e i colori sono usati per dare l’impressione di vivere lì, nella _Aix-en-Provence_.»

«È vero. Ma c’è qualcosa di più?»

«Gli edifici. Le case…» dice Eames senza accorgersi di riflettere ad alta voce.

«Sì, parli più forte Mr. Finn. Non si preoccupi… se anche dice qualcosa di sbagliato, è qui per imparare» risponde l’insegnante con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Eames si schiarisce la voce, prima di dire: «Come dicevo, le case sono troppo geometriche: gli edifici sono quadrati, i tetti triangolari… Sembra quasi che lo abbia dipinto un architetto con una squadra e non un pittore.»

«Esattamente. Ha centrato il punto. Infatti, come diceva Mr. Echolls, in questo quadro vediamo elementi tipici dell’impressionismo, ma facendo un’analisi più profonda, possiamo osservare che siamo oltre l’impressionismo. Cezanne qui come in altri quadri che analizzeremo nella prossima lezione ci mostra come lui sia un precursore di altri stili, in particolare del cubismo. Senza Cezanne, non sarebbe mai esistito un Picasso, per così dire.» 

Al suono della campanella, l’insegnante interrompe il suo discorso, dicendo: «Bene, ci vediamo lunedì!» Poi riprende i suoi libri, la sua borsa ed esce dall’aula.

Eames ripone con calma i quaderni e l’astuccio nella cartella. Quando alza gli occhi si accorge che l’aula si è quasi svuotata e di fronte a sé c’è Arthur Echolls che lo osserva con la testa piegata da un lato.

«Pensavo di essere l’unico a venire qui per sentire le sue lezioni e non per sbavarle dietro. Ogni tanto mi fa piacere essere smentito» dice divertito con un angolo della bocca sollevato. 

Eames lo guarda, sbattendo le palpebre, senza sapere cosa dire. 

«Mi chiamo Arthur» dice il ragazzo, ponendogli la mano.

Eames si alza in piedi, afferrando la cartella. Stringe la sua mano e replica: «Eames.»

«Credevo ti chiamassi Emil…» dice Arthur con un’espressione incerta.

«Sì, ma preferisco Eames.»

«Okay, Eames.» Arthur sorride, mentre si incamminano verso l’uscita. Gli chiede: «Da quanto sei qui?»

«Da una settimana.»

«Come ti trovi?»

Eames alza le spalle, dicendo: «Così…»

Arthur emette una risata inaspettata, prima di esclamare: «Tranquillo, penso sia normale trovarti male nella prima settimana di scuola dopo esserti trasferito in un altro paese!»

All’improvviso è come se qualcuno gli abbia tolto un peso dalle spalle: nessuno dei suoi amici, né i suoi genitori gli hanno mai detto una cosa del genere, che è del tutto normale sentirsi spaesato, voler desiderare di tornare a casa, sentirsi un pesce fuor d’acqua non appena volta la testa e non riconosce un posto del suo vecchio quartiere di Londra. 

«Non so davvero come fare a resistere qui per un anno… finché potrò tornarmene da mio padre in Inghilterra» esclama lui appoggiando la fronte contro il suo armadietto. 

Forse sta diventando troppo melodrammatico, ma il fatto è che non può davvero sfogarsi con sua madre, dato che è felice di vivere qui, nel luogo in cui è cresciuta e dove ha un’ottima posizione di lavoro, da assistente amministrativo in un’azienda locale. Ogni giorno che passa la vede con un sorriso luminoso sul volto, come non lo ha mai avuto negli anni passati. Di fronte la sua espressione serena, lui non riesce a confessarle la propria infelicità. Così trascorre le serate in sua compagnia, fingendo che vada tutto bene, raccontandole bugie, tutto quello che una madre vorrebbe sentirsi dire: che ha conosciuto tanti coetanei interessanti, che sta pensando di entrare nel club di teatro, che ha stretto amicizia con alcuni ragazzi che lo hanno aiutato ad ambientarsi.

Arthur appoggia la schiena sull’armadietto accanto al suo e dice: «Magari ora ti sembra un’eternità, ma un anno in realtà non è così tanto tempo.»

Sta riflettendo sulle parole di Arthur, quando lui gli chiede, a bassa voce: «Se non sono indiscreto… Come mai tuo padre è rimasto in Inghilterra e tu sei qui?»

«I miei hanno divorziato da poco.» 

Quando si accorge dell’espressione accigliata di Arthur aggiunge: «Non fare quella faccia, è sempre meglio vederli separati che ascoltarli litigare dalla mattina alla sera. Mia madre è americana e immagino che per lei rimanere a Londra fosse insopportabile, perciò mi ha chiesto di trasferirci qui. Riesco a vedere mio padre spesso, perché viaggia per lavoro anche in America, ma non è la stessa cosa.»

Arthur annuisce in silenzio. Poi gli domanda: «Che lezione hai, ora?»

«Due ore di chimica. Vorrei morire… faccio letteralmente schifo in scienze.»

Arthur ride, prima di esclamare: «Beh, a quanto pare oggi è il tuo giorno fortunato. Me la cavo in chimica, se hai lezione con Mr. Park in laboratorio, puoi fare coppia con me, tanto non c’è mai nessuno che starebbe insieme a me volentieri. Posso darti una mano, se vuoi!»

«D’accordo, grazie» replica lui, sorridendo.

Così, scopre che Arthur non solo se la cava in chimica, ma è lo studente migliore della classe. Bilancia reazioni e crea composti con una facilità che Eames non potrebbe mai possedere. Lo aiuta a capire qual è il sistema che deve adottare per bilanciare la reazione e gli suggerisce alcuni espedienti per ricordare la nomenclatura delle molecole. 

Alla fine delle due ore, Arthur gli chiede: «Hai qualche attività extracurriculare o torni a casa?» 

«Torno a casa, devo solo aspettare l’autobus.»

«Non hai la patente? So che in Regno Unito si può prendere a diciassette anni…»

«Sì, ce l’ho, ma mia madre ancora non si fida a farmi guidare a destra, mi costringe a guidare un po’ alla volta insieme a lei fino alla fine del mese, quando finalmente si deciderà a darmi le chiavi.»

«A destra… dal lato giusto vorrai dire! Non ho mai capito come voi Inglesi possiate ritenere la sinistra il lato della strada migliore» lo prende in giro Arthur.

Eames ride per poi esclamare: «Non faremo questa diatriba, amico! Non ci provare!»

Arthur sorride, prima di dire: «Comunque, se ti consola non sei l’unico appiedato. Ho difficoltà a guidare ultimamente perché ho avuto una malattia che mi ha dato un’infiammazione ai nervi delle gambe, perciò mi viene a prendere mio padre. Possiamo darti un passaggio, se vuoi.»

«Se non è una scocciatura, ne approfitto volentieri» replica lui, con gratitudine. 

All’uscita dall’edificio, raggiungono il parcheggio dove c’è una splendida BMW Cabrio grigia. Alla guida c’è un uomo sulla quarantina, alto e con i capelli castano chiaro. 

Arthur si avvicina all’auto, dicendo: «Ciao papà, ti presento Eames. Gli diamo un passaggio a casa, okay?»

«Va bene. Piacere di conoscerti, Eames» dice il padre di Arthur porgendogli la mano.

«Anche per me, Mr. Echolls.»

«Eames si è trasferito da poco da Londra» racconta Arthur a suo padre, mentre questi fa inversione per uscire dal parcheggio. 

«Ah, immagino che lo sbalzo climatico sia disturbante…» 

Eames ride suo malgrado, prima di rispondere: «Disturbante è un eufemismo… Non vi stancate mai di questo tempo meraviglioso?»

« _Nope_!» esclama Mr. Echolls, ridendo. 

«Papà adora fare surf… tutto il contrario di me, che riesco ad ustionarmi anche stando cinque minuti sotto il sole!» dice Arthur, con la fronte corrugata. 

«Povero Arthur, ha preso la carnagione pallida di sua madre!»

«Sì, beh… per fortuna ho preso anche la sua intelligenza!» esclama suo figlio ridendo.

È strano vedere il rapporto tra Arthur e suo padre: battibeccano con ironia, si prendono in giro a vicenda, ma sanno anche fare un discorso serio. A primo impatto Mr. Echolls sembra molto distaccato, così come Arthur: due uomini con le spalle dritte e la testa alta che non guardano in faccia nessuno, mentre camminano per i fatti loro. Ma a ben vedere quando sono in un contesto familiare hanno un modo di fare affabile e spontaneo. 

 

***

 

L’amicizia con Arthur sboccia in maniera del tutto graduale e inaspettata. Eames non avrebbe mai immaginato che la California gli avrebbe permesso di conoscere una persona speciale come Arthur. 

È silenzioso e serio per la maggior parte del tempo, ma se trova la persona giusta con cui parlare e che lo mette a suo agio, si trasforma: sorride, assume un’espressione rilassata, esprime le sue opinioni in maniera tranquilla, ride quando sente qualcosa di divertente. È uno degli studenti migliori che ci siano nella scuola e quello che lo sorprende è che non eccelle solamente nelle materie scientifiche, ma anche in quelle umanistiche. 

È versatile, ama la musica rock e disprezza il pop contemporaneo, proprio come Eames. Trascorrono ore intere ad ascoltare la raccolta di dischi dei Clash e dei Nirvana, nel salotto di casa sua. Gli piacciono i fumetti e in poco tempo ha condiviso con lui tutte le sue raccolte che custodisce con cura nella libreria.

Si potrebbe pensare che Arthur sia il classico _nerd_ , ma in realtà è molto di più. È un ottimo amico e sa ascoltarlo, quando Eames descrive Londra, o quando parla di suo padre e delle vecchie amicizie che aveva in Inghilterra. È molto riflessivo, sa dare buoni consigli e non cela mai la sua ammirazione per le doti artistiche di Eames. 

È divertente e sarcastico e risponde a tono alle sue provocazioni pungenti. Vuole molto bene ai suoi genitori e a suo nonno. Trascorre parte del suo tempo libero insieme a sua madre, che lavora sia come avvocato sia come investigatrice privata. Da quando suo padre è andato in pensione gestisce da sola l’agenzia di investigazione che porta il loro cognome. 

Veronica, la madre di Arthur, ha tramandato a suo figlio la passione per il suo mestiere, ampliando le sue vedute e potenziando le sue capacità di ragionamento. È una donna molto diretta e divertente, con un modo di fare che la maggior parte delle persone troverebbero irritante o scandaloso. Eames sospetta che nel suo lavoro si sia abituata presto a usare metodi poco ortodossi e forse è questo il motivo per cui ci siano delle malelingue sul suo conto. Ad Eames non interessa: Ms. Mars è sempre molto contenta di averlo a casa come loro ospite – probabilmente perché è l’unico amico che Arthur abbia – e questo basta a fargliela piacere. 

I genitori di Arthur hanno uno strano rapporto: bisticciano in continuazione, in modo diretto e benevolo, ma è chiaro che provano un sentimento molto forte l’uno per l’altra. Eames li studia incuriosito, perché non ha mai visto i propri genitori così, sereni e felici di essere insieme. Arthur si accorge dei suoi sguardi, ma non dice mai niente, consapevole di quanto Eames in realtà abbia sofferto per il divorzio dei suoi. 

 

** Londra, 2003 **

Eames apre gli occhi in una piovosa giornata di febbraio, risvegliandosi da un coma durato due maledette settimane.

«Arthur?» chiede con una voce roca dal disuso e con un’espressione confusa.

«Sono qui» replica lui stringendo la sua mano. 

Gli lascia qualche minuto per cercare di fare mente locale, poi Arthur gli chiede: «Ti ricordi che è successo?»

«Hermann. Mi ha fottuto. C’era una taglia su di me. Mi hanno sparato.»

Arthur sospira e con la mano libera si sostiene la fronte. Come diavolo sono arrivati a questo punto? Arthur lo sa. Può sentire dentro di sé che sono a un punto di non ritorno. Non si esce vivi da una sparatoria con tre proiettili in corpo per poter mandare all’aria la propria vita. Deve trovare il modo di proteggere Eames. A qualunque costo. 

«Sei stato fortunato. Dio, Eames, sono così incazzato con te che se non fossi appena uscito dal coma ti strangolerei con le mie mani.»

«Arthur, se sei qui per farmi una ramanzina…» dice Eames, senza poter finire la sua frase. Arthur lo interrompe, dando sfogo a tutta la frustrazione che ha accumulato in questi giorni: «Sono qui, perché ero dall’altra parte del globo a combattere una fottuta guerra, quando sono stato richiamato per la malattia di un familiare. Lo sai l’orrore che ho provato quando mi hanno detto che eri tu? Lo sai lo sconcerto che ho sentito quando ho saputo che come contatto ICE[1] hai il mio nome invece che quello dei tuoi genitori? Lo sai come mi sono sentito quando ho scoperto che cosa hai fatto in questi undici mesi che sono stato via?»

Di fronte l’espressione burrascosa di Eames, Arthur esplode: «Sì, esatto. So in che cazzo di casini ti sei cacciato. Ho avuto due settimane per mettere in atto tutto quello che mi ha insegnato mia madre e credimi ha dato i suoi frutti. Truffe, mercato nero dell’arte, falsificazione di opere, di documenti, di libri antichi! Ho visto tutte le identità che ti sei creato, tutti i tuoi alias. Hai derubato i più grossi delinquenti europei, magnati russi, boss americani… e ti stupisci se uno dei tuoi soci ti abbia tradito? È un miracolo che tu non sia in una fossa o che non sia in un carcere di massima sicurezza!»

Eames gli risponde con lo stesso tono e con lo sguardo duro e sfrontato: «Non è un miracolo! Sono stato attento, ho preso le giuste precauzioni. Non è un lavoro difficile se sai quello che fai e non ho intenzione di vergognarmene. Sono bravo, ho guadagnato più di quanto potessi mai fare con qualsiasi altro lavoro e ho truffato solo gente disonesta.»

Arthur sospira e chiude gli occhi, prima di dire: «Non ti sto giudicando, Eames. Non mi interessa se hai rubato dei soldi a persone per bene o a persone malvagie: non sono più nella posizione di poter giudicare gli altri. Ho visto talmente tanti orrori in questo anno che so per certo di poter dire che né io né il resto della popolazione che popola questo pianeta potremmo mai essere in pace con la coscienza. Il punto non è che hai fatto qualcosa di illegale, perché sapessi quante cose ho visto compiere dal nostro Paese che dovrebbero essere considerate illegali… Il punto è che potevi morire e io…» 

Arthur ingoia il magone che sente in gola e termina con le lacrime agli occhi: «Io avrei potuto perderti.» 

« _Darling_ …» mormora Eames, con quel tono di voce tenero e caldo che è un balsamo per il tumulto che Arthur sente nel petto. 

Il pollice di Eames accarezza la pelle del dorso della sua mano, mentre Arthur lascia che le lacrime scorrano in silenzio sul suo viso. Ha bisogno di lasciare andare tutta la preoccupazione accumulata in queste settimane, lo stress dei combattimenti che si è lasciato alle spalle, la tensione provata quando ha scoperto tutti i lavori che Eames ha eseguito nei mesi passati, l’incertezza di non sapere se avvisare i genitori di Eames delle sue condizioni. 

Quando sente la disperazione recedere, afferra un Kleenex dalla scatola posta sul comodino, si asciuga gli occhi e si soffia il naso.

«Mi dispiace di averti fatto questo, Arthur» dice Eames con gli occhi tristi e cupi. 

Arthur scuote la testa, prima di sussurrare: «Non può essere sempre tutto rose e fiori, no?» 

Eames annuisce con poca convinzione e continua ad osservarlo con lo sguardo angosciato. Arthur si avvicina ancora con la sedia al suo letto, per accarezzargli i capelli sul lato destro della testa, lì dove non è stato rasato per l’intervento di drenaggio dell’ematoma. 

«Andrà tutto bene, Eames. Te lo prometto. Abbiamo solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per adattarci. Ti fidi di me?»

«Sì» replica lui con sicurezza, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi trasportare dalle sue carezze.

 

***

 

«Mamma, sono io» dice Arthur non appena sente la voce di sua madre rispondere al telefono.

«Eames è sveglio» aggiunge subito dopo.

«Oh, tesoro. Sono così contenta di saperlo! Come sta?»

«Così e così. Non ha riportato lesioni cerebrali, per fortuna. I due proiettili nell’addome hanno perforato milza e intestino. Gli hanno tolto la milza e lo hanno operato all’intestino. Avrà una convalescenza lunga, ma i medici hanno assicurato che tornerà come nuovo.»

«Okay. Tu come stai?» gli chiede sua madre, preoccupata.

C’è un lungo silenzio, perché la verità è che si sente male. Si sente come se avesse appena rischiato di perdere la persona più importante della sua vita. Alla fine, decide di rivelare: «Ho richiesto il congedo permanente dall’esercito.» 

«Hai fatto bene. Arthur, lo sai come la penso su questa questione, ma non è per questo che te lo dico. Hai voluto servire il tuo Paese e da cittadina te ne sarò sempre grata, anche se da madre avrei preferito che tu non lo facessi. Ma ora che hai compiuto il tuo dovere è giusto che viva la tua vita.»

«Lo so… avevi ragione tu. Forse non avrei dovuto arruolarmi… magari tutto questo non sarebbe successo se gli fossi rimasto accanto.»

«Tesoro, non pensare queste cose. Non è colpa tua quello che è accaduto a Eames. Non è giusto nei tuoi confronti e nemmeno nei suoi. Eames è adulto e perfettamente capace di prendersi le proprie responsabilità.»

Arthur ci riflette per qualche secondo: anche questa volta sua madre ha ragione. È inutile discutere su ciò che avrebbe potuto o dovuto fare per prevenire un evento simile. Oramai è accaduto: l’importante è evitare che possa succedere di nuovo. 

«Mamma…»

«Dimmi, sono qui.»

«Ti voglio bene. Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarti.»

«Anche io, tesoro. Tornerai presto?»

«Non lo so. Non abbiamo ancora deciso cosa fare… Eames sta riposando ora. Quando lo saprò, te lo dirò, okay?»

«Certo. Se per Eames va bene, potete stare qui. Facciamo in modo che nessuno lo sappia, così da non allertare sua madre, sì?»

«Va bene. Glielo riferirò. Salutami papà… Mi manca anche lui.»

«Lo farò! Ci sentiamo presto.»

 

***

 

«Dove alloggi?» gli chiede Eames qualche giorno dopo, con il viso appoggiato sul suo petto.

«In un _residence_ a pochi minuti dall’ospedale» risponde lui, mentre accarezza il palmo della sua mano.

«Sei venuto da solo?»

«Sì... Solo i miei genitori sanno che sei qui, ma ho sconsigliato loro di venire. Non volevo attirare sguardi indiscreti… mio padre a volte è ancora seguito dai paparazzi, soprattutto quando sua sorella combina qualche guaio.» 

Fa una pausa, dopo la quale Arthur prosegue: «Non ne abbiamo parlato e forse è arrivato il momento giusto: vuoi che avvisi la tua famiglia?»

«No, Dio, Arthur… No» replica risoluto Eames.

Attende un attimo, prima di chiedergli: «Neanche tuo padre?»

«No. Ci siamo visti il mese scorso e gli ho fatto credere che lavoro come _mistery guest_ per un’agenzia che si occupa di ricerche di mercato, giustificando così il motivo per cui viaggio così spesso.»

«Come diavolo ti vengono in mente certe bugie?» gli chiede Arthur, incredulo.

Eames ride della sua espressione allibita, prima di dire: «Non è difficile. Basta saper improvvisare e creare idee che siano fantasiose ma anche verosimili! Comunque, abbiamo trascorso insieme dei giorni piacevoli, c’era anche la sua compagna. È felice ora, non voglio rovinargli questo momento. Se lo merita. Ha sofferto molto quando mia madre mi ha portato via da lui. E poi… se lo venisse a sapere, probabilmente lo direbbe anche a lei.»

«Okay» mormora lui, abbracciandolo, stando attento a non stringerlo troppo.

«Quando mi dimetteranno… Possiamo tornare a Neptune? Non mi va di stare qui. Londra non è più casa per me, non è più la stessa cosa di quando ci vivevo con la mia famiglia. Speravo che non fosse cambiato nulla, ma in realtà devo ammettere che non è così.»

«D’accordo. I miei offrono casa loro se per te va bene. Possiamo stare nella camera degli ospiti a piano terra, finché avrai difficoltà a camminare. Oppure, se preferisci, prendiamo un appartamento in affitto.»

«Stiamo dai tuoi, se per loro non è un problema, sì?» dice Eames, sbadigliando dalla stanchezza.

«Certo. Dormi adesso, sei esausto.»

 

***

 

Si imbarcano a Heathrow in una fredda mattinata. Eames non riesce ancora a camminare in maniera autonoma, perciò ha a disposizione una sedia a rotelle. L’equipaggio si rivela molto disponibile, permettendogli di essere trasportato all’aeromobile e poi di essere spostato sul posto del passeggero. 

Eames trascorre la maggior parte del tempo a dormire contro la sua spalla, poi, quasi alla fine del volo, si sveglia di soprassalto e sussurra con il viso premuto contro il suo maglione di lana: «Mi sono accorto solo ora di non averti neppure detto quanto tu mi sia mancato in questi mesi.»

Arthur sorride e replica: «Mi sei mancato anche tu» dandogli un bacio leggero sulla testa.

Raggiugono Neptune nel tardo pomeriggio. Suo padre si avvicina non appena li scorge e Arthur lo abbraccia, dicendo: «Ciao, papà. È bello vederti.»

«Anche per me. Non hai idea di quanto lo sia.»

Eames lo saluta con un sorriso, esclamando: «Salve, Mr. Echolls.»

«Eames, sarà il caso che inizi a chiamare sia me sia Veronica per nome, se hai intenzione di restare a casa nostra!» risponde suo padre con un sorriso genuino, stringendogli la mano.

«È un ordine?» domanda lui divertito.

«Esattamente! Siamo felici di riaverti con noi, perciò non farcene pentire!» scherza suo padre.

 

***

 

«C’è ancora una taglia sulla mia testa?» gli chiede Eames, una mattina, mentre sono stesi nel grande letto della camera degli ospiti. 

Eames sta meglio, Arthur può vederlo nelle sue occhiaie, che sono meno pronunciate, nel modo in cui riesce a camminare da solo senza supporti, dopo giorni e giorni di fisioterapia, nel modo in cui dorme sereno, senza avere la spossatezza dei primi giorni. Arthur è felice che si stia riprendendo sia nel fisico sia nella mente.

«No. Me ne sono occupato io» replica Arthur, dandogli un bacio sulla tempia. Poi aggiunge: «Mi sono occupato anche di Hermann.»

«Arthur! Che hai fatto?» gli chiede Eames guardandolo con un’espressione stupita.

«Ho fatto in modo che il prossimo a cui venga in mente di mettere una taglia su di te o di tradirti, ci pensi due volte prima di decidere» risponde lui con voce dura. Poi fa un sospiro e gli spiega, con maggiore calma: «Eames ci sono cose che mi hanno addestrato a fare nell’esercito che è giusto che tu conosca. È come se avessero preso tutto quello che mi ha insegnato mia madre e lo avessero potenziato di un milione di volte.» 

«In che modo?»

«Quando mi sono arruolato, mi è stata concessa una offerta: essere addestrato con una tecnica speciale, innovativa, usata dall’esercito per formare i soldati molto più velocemente rispetto a un addestramento convenzionale. Permette di simulare combattimenti tra i militari, senza che ci sia la possibilità che vengano feriti. La macchina che lo consente si chiama PASIV.»

«Come funziona?» gli chiede Eames curioso.

«L’ho studiata tanto e dopo essermi procurato alcuni disegni della sua progettazione, ho capito che posso riprodurla. In pratica, la macchina consente di iniettare un farmaco, la _somnacin_ , in più persone. Quando la molecola arriva al cervello, fa cadere nel sonno il soggetto e gli permette di condividere un sogno con le altre persone collegate alla macchina, sincronizzando le loro attività cerebrali.»

Eames riflette in silenzio, poi chiede: «Si è coscienti di sognare?»

«No, tutto appare molto realistico, proprio come nei sogni veri. Ci sono degli architetti che vengono ingaggiati per realizzare la struttura del sogno, in modo tale che gli edifici possano essere verosimili. Se sei attento, però, a volte puoi renderti conto che stai sognando: c’è un piccolo dettaglio fuori posto, il colore di un monumento non è come te lo ricordavi, oppure le proiezioni della mente dell’altro soggetto ti guardano male, come se fossi un intruso.»

«Quindi si può entrare letteralmente nella mente di qualcun altro…»

«Esatto. La tecnologia non viene usata solo dall’esercito e dalle agenzie di sicurezza in maniera legale. C’è anche un mercato illegale più che altro corporativo, che usa la PASIV per spionaggio militare, aziendale, personale… tutto quello che uno può desiderare di ottenere. Entrando nella mente di un soggetto, è possibile andare a ricercare informazioni, segreti, idee e una volta che le hai fatte tue, le ricorderai quando ti svegli: questo è il principio di un’estrazione.»

Eames inclina la testa da un lato e guardandolo con un’espressione pensierosa, considera a voce alta: «È come rubare, quindi…»

«Sì, ma con molti meno rischi, più facilità e più guadagno, per un lavoro che può durare anche cinque minuti. Qualche minuto nella realtà equivale a ore nel sogno.» 

Arthur ci ha riflettuto tanto prima di arrivare alla conclusione che il _dreamsharing_ è esattamente l’ambiente di cui Eames ha bisogno. Un mercato che a volte può essere legale ed altre volte illegale, in cui la genialità di Eames e il suo talento da falsario possono rivelarsi di enorme valore. Infine il _dreamsharing_ è un ambiente in cui Arthur può applicare la passione per l’investigazione che gli ha trasmesso sua madre e l’eccellente preparazione militare che ha avuto nell’esercito. 

Un falsario e un _point man_. Eames e Arthur. 

«D’accordo! Mostrami come funziona questa PASIV!» esclama Eames entusiasta.

«Non ancora. Non sei ancora in grado di poter sopportare un farmaco come la _somnacin_ in circolo. Quando ti sarai rimesso del tutto, ti insegnerò tutto quello che c’è da sapere, va bene?»

«Sì, signore!» replica lui ridendo.

 

***

 

Un pomeriggio di qualche settimana più tardi, Eames torna da una delle ultime sessioni di fisioterapia, stanco ma sereno. Arthur sta completando un lavoro di ricerca per conto di sua madre, che è bloccata presso la _Mars Investigation_ fino a sera, colma di lavoro. Suo padre è alla base navale di Ventura per tutta la settimana, impegnato in una sessione di addestramento al volo di nuove reclute. 

C’è un silenzio pacifico in casa, che accompagna i momenti di quiete in cui lavora, un silenzio che gli è mancato nel caos della guerra. 

«Allora, com’è andata?» gli chiede quando lo osserva entrare nella camera degli ospiti, che oramai è diventata la loro stanza. 

È talmente grande, che Arthur può facilmente lavorare qui, sulla zona di fronte al caminetto, dove i suoi hanno sistemato un divanetto, un piccolo tavolino basso e dei grandi cuscini che danno un tocco accogliente all’ambiente. Hanno arredato questa casa insieme, tanti anni fa, quando hanno deciso di acquistarla e di trasferirsi dal piccolo appartamento di fronte all’oceano in cui hanno vissuto finché Arthur ha compiuto due anni. 

«Bene! Sono stato dichiarato ufficialmente guarito! La prossima seduta sarà quella finale» replica lui, sereno, passando una mano tra i capelli umidi dalla doccia.

Arthur gli sorride, prende il suo polso per attirarlo a sé e dice: «Sono molto fiero di te.»

«Allora potresti anche dimostrarlo…» sussurra Eames con la sua voce rauca, infilandosi tra le sue ginocchia. 

Arthur prende il suo viso tra le mani e lo bacia. Gli sono mancate le labbra carnose di Eames, l’odore della sua pelle, i suoi tatuaggi, i suoi occhi meravigliosi, i suoi capelli morbidi biondi. 

Sono mesi che non fanno l’amore, dall’ultimo congedo che Arthur aveva ottenuto, quando hanno trascorso tre settimane a Londra nell’appartamento che Eames aveva affittato. Durante quel periodo Arthur era ancora ignaro di cosa facesse Eames per vivere ed era convinto che il suo ragazzo fosse un semplice gallerista. 

Ora, si prendono il tempo necessario per scoprire i loro corpi con calma. Arthur solleva la maglietta di Eames, bacia il suo petto, seguendo le linee nere dei suoi nuovi tatuaggi, succhia un suo capezzolo, facendolo gemere. 

Eames reclama di nuovo la sua bocca, mentre accarezza il suo torace e la sua schiena sotto la maglia leggera che indossa. Quando si separano, Arthur si toglie rapidamente la maglietta, per poi avvicinarsi all’addome di Eames. Lascia tanti piccoli baci sui suoi addominali, poco pronunciati dopo le settimane di coma. Abbassa l’orlo dei pantaloni della tuta e ripete lo stesso gesto per allontanare i suoi boxer in microfibra. 

Il membro di Eames è già eretto e Arthur si ritrova improvvisamente invaso dal suo profumo. C’è una nota di cocco e gardenia del bagnoschiuma, in sottofondo però c’è il profumo della pelle di Eames: così acido e intenso che gli riempie le narici. Arthur chiude gli occhi e respira, poi dice con la voce roca: «Hai un odore buonissimo, Eames. Mi sei mancato da morire.»

Lui stringe le mani tra i suoi capelli ed emette un lieve respiro mozzato. 

«Anche tu, _darling_. Non hai idea quanto… Tutte le volte che pensavo a te… e mi dicevo che avrei potuto non rivederti più…»

Arthur lascia un lieve bacio sul suo inguine e avvolge le braccia intorno alle sue cosce. 

«Sono qui, non mi perderai mai più, Eames.»

Lui annuisce, deglutendo il tumulto di emozioni che prova, poi dice: «Lo so, Arthur. Lo so.»

Arthur accoglie il suo membro tra le labbra, lo vezzeggia piano, riscoprendo il sapore di Eames, la consistenza, il modo in cui la vena dorsale si gonfia a contatto con la sua lingua. Si dedica ad amare Eames con la sua bocca per diversi minuti, lo fa con piacere, perché non c’è niente di ignobile nel sesso orale e non ha mai capito il motivo per cui tanti uomini e donne lo pensino. È semplicemente un modo per amare il proprio partner, per farlo sentire bene e Arthur non prova nessuna vergogna quando si tratta di rendere felice Eames. 

Si ricorda le prime volte che hanno tentato di fare sesso orale: inesperti e frenetici, come la maggior parte dei diciottenni alle prime esperienze, cercavano di darsi piacere rapidamente e contemporaneamente. Quanti 69 si ostinavano a fare, cercando di trovare un equilibrio tra il dare e il ricevere. Tentativi e tentativi interrotti da orgasmi improvvisi, risate, gemiti e parole incoerenti. Se ci ripensa sopra, ancora oggi si diverte a ricordare quei momenti, lontani eppure così preziosi. 

«Arthur… non voglio venire così» mormora Eames. 

Arthur lo succhia un’altra volta, poi lo rilascia, per appoggiare la fronte contro la sua coscia. Si prende un attimo per respirare piano, perché ha bisogno di calmarsi: può sentire la propria erezione pulsare e spingere contro i jeans. 

«Come allora?»

Eames chiude gli occhi, prende la sua mano e la guida sul suo addome, lungo le cicatrici che ha accumulato dopo la sparatoria, poi sospira e getta la testa all’indietro, dicendo con la sua voce vibrante: «Qui sul tappeto, prendimi da dietro… Dio, ho bisogno di sentirti.»

Arthur annuisce. Mentre Eames finisce di spogliarsi e prende il lubrificante, Arthur si reca in bagno per afferrare un asciugamano da stendere sul tappeto. Poi si spoglia anche lui e tornano a baciarsi. 

Apre Eames con la lingua, perché sono mesi che non fanno sesso ed Eames ha bisogno di essere preparato con calma. Lo lecca piano, ma in maniera costante, fino a sentirlo arrendevole. Poi, usa le dita: introduce lentamente l’indice, senza muoverlo, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi. Cerca la sua prostata e sa di averla trovata quando Eames spinge i fianchi e dice con la voce disfatta: «Oh, sì!» 

Dopo qualche minuto, introduce anche il medio, per poi allargare le due dita senza applicare troppa pressione. Quando Eames muove il bacino per venire incontro all’intrusione, Arthur torna a lambire il suo ano, aggiungendo anche l’anulare. 

«Arthur…»

Eames allunga il proprio busto stendendosi sui grandi cuscini che giacciono sul tappeto. È tremendamente erotico il modo in cui si muove e il suo sesso emette un guizzo mentre Arthur osserva il suo corpo disteso. Accarezza con l’altra mano i suoi glutei, per poi salire lungo la schiena dove lascia tanti piccoli baci. 

«Stai bene?» gli chiede, perché pur essendo trascorse tre settimane dal coma, Arthur ha il terrore di stancarlo troppo.

«Sì» sospira lui, prima di voltare la testa e aggiungere: «Sono pronto…»

Arthur annuisce, muove ancora le dita per alcuni secondi prima di estrarle piano. Si lubrifica abbondantemente, per poi allinearsi con lui e penetrarlo molto lentamente. In questa posizione è facile per Eames accoglierlo e rilassarsi intorno a lui, mentre Arthur circonda il suo busto con le mani, facendo leva sulle ginocchia piantate sul tappeto morbido. 

Bacia le sue spalle, il suo collo, finché Eames gira la testa verso di lui per catturare le sue labbra, mentre Arthur si muove con piccole spinte. Le pareti calde di Eames lo stringono creando una deliziosa frizione e per minuti interi si amano con un ritmo lento e sensuale, godendo della loro unione. 

Quando inizia a salire il piacere dentro di loro, Arthur si muove più velocemente, poi entra dentro di Eames e compie dei movimenti circolari con il bacino per aumentare il contatto tra il proprio sesso e la prostata di Eames. 

Lui si solleva un poco, per toccarsi e muovere i fianchi insieme ad Arthur, fino a gemere, sporcando l’asciugamano. 

Non appena il suo sfintere si contrae intorno al proprio membro, Arthur lo segue, con spinte erratiche che mandano il suo piacere all’apice, regalandogli un orgasmo sublime. 

Si stendono uniti sopra i cuscini, stanchi ed appagati, per riprendere fiato. Poi Arthur appoggia le labbra sulla sua spalla e dice a bassa voce: «Vieni, andiamo a fare la doccia.»

 

** Neptune, 1998 **

Tre mesi. 

“Come diavolo puoi innamorarti del tuo migliore amico – l’unica persona che tu abbia conosciuto qui in California – in soli tre mesi Eames?” non può evitare di pensare da giorni. 

Ma perché deve sempre capitare tutto a lui? 

Prima il divorzio dei suoi, poi sua madre decide di trascinarlo dall’altra parte del globo lontano da suo padre. Infine nel momento in cui riesce finalmente a conoscere un ragazzo disposto a fare amicizia con lui, il suo stupido cervello crea questi maledetti sogni in cui lui e Arthur parlano, ridono, si baciano e si masturbano a vicenda! 

Quando succede, si sveglia bagnato, con il membro eretto che spinge contro il materasso e con un miscuglio di emozioni nel petto che lo agitano: voglia di sesso, di tenerezza, di ascoltare la voce calda e profonda di Arthur che mormora oscenità contro la sua pelle, di apprezzare il sapore della sua lingua contro la propria, di sentire il corpo magro e solido di Arthur contro il suo, di sentire il glande di Arthur che spinge contro la sua apertura. 

Dio… come può andare avanti così? 

Lo sa che si è innamorato di Arthur, non è difficile da accettare, ha sempre saputo di avere questa parte di sé, quella parte che trova molto più attraenti i ragazzi delle ragazze. 

E Arthur… Cosa dire di Arthur? In questi mesi Eames ha scoperto una persona gentile e premurosa e sarcastica e intelligente. Un ragazzo con profondi occhi marroni, una voce bassa e delle fossette sulle guance che compaiono solo quando fa un sorriso pieno e luminoso, uno di quelli così rari sul suo viso. 

Un diciassettenne timido che ha difficoltà a sapersi relazionare con i suoi coetanei, riservato e così serio e responsabile che sembra essere già un adulto. 

Un ragazzo appassionato di scienza, di letteratura e di arte, che trascorre il tempo libero con videogiochi fantasy e fumetti nel salotto di casa sua, fantasticando sul futuro e sulla fantascienza.

È davvero così strano che Eames si sia innamorato di lui? 

Sospira, evitando di rispondere a quella che a tutti gli effetti è una domanda retorica e si dirige in bagno per fare la doccia. 

È sabato: ci sono le prove per lo spettacolo teatrale, perciò Eames è costretto a recarsi a scuola, così da dare sfogo alle sue doti recitative, dopo aver ceduto alle insistenze di sua madre sulla necessità di fare almeno un’attività extracurriculare. Tra le tante proposte dalla scuola, l’unica che si è rivelata interessante è stata il teatro, così si è iscritto al club e ogni sabato si reca all’incontro settimanale. 

Perciò, trascorre la mattinata insieme a Mr. Brown, il direttore del club, e ai suoi diciannove compagni aspiranti attori e sceneggiatori, collaborando per realizzare una rivisitazione in chiave moderna dell’Amleto di Shakespeare. Alle dodici, l’insegnante chiude l’incontro, congedandosi, puntuale come sempre. 

Eames raccoglie la sua cartella e la felpa che ha abbandonato su una delle poltroncine in prima fila, quando si accorge che Brad, uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, si è avvicinato a lui. 

Ha un volantino tra le mani e glielo porge dicendo: «Eames, do una festa a casa mia stasera. Se ti va di venire, sei il benvenuto!»

«Ti ringrazio. È solo per noi del gruppo di teatro o è aperta anche ad altra gente della scuola?» gli chiede sorridendo.

«Beh, no, ci sarà anche altra gente… Però ecco, ho visto che passi un sacco di tempo con Echolls, magari se vuoi invitare anche lui, meglio di no…» dice Brad un po’ a disagio, passandosi una mano sul collo.

Il sorriso gli cade dalle labbra e spera davvero di aver capito male. Perciò gli domanda: «Posso sapere come mai Arthur non può venire?»

«Beh… hai visto com’è no?»

«No, com’è?»

Brad distoglie gli occhi dalla sua espressione seria e dice: «Senti, amico, tu mi stai simpatico e vai a genio a tutti qui nel club, perciò ho pensato di invitarti, così puoi conoscere anche altre persone e farti un po’ d’amici. Ma Echolls… Io lo conosco da quando eravamo bambini, andavamo alle scuole elementari insieme. Non è normale, sempre sulle sue, sempre con il naso nella sua Moleskine, sempre il primo in tutto. Sembra quasi che lo faccia di proposito a far sfigurare gli altri e a farsi odiare da alcuni insegnanti. E la sua famiglia… Suo padre potrà anche essere a posto da quando è entrato nella Marina, ma da ragazzo, non hai idea di quanti disastri abbia combinato. E il nonno paterno di Arthur è stato addirittura accusato di omicidio… Vuoi sapere di chi? Dell’allora fidanzata del figlio. Ti pare una famiglia sana? E vogliamo parlare di Ms. Mars? Ha rovinato la vita a un sacco di gente in città con il suo lavoro!»

Non è la prima volta che sente accenni a queste storie, ma è la prima volta che qualcuno ha il coraggio di dirlo apertamente di fronte a lui. Eames si inumidisce le labbra, riconsegna il volantino a Brad e dice con una voce fredda e arrabbiata che fa fatica persino lui a riconoscere: «Goditi la tua festa. Non credo che verrò.» 

Si dirige verso l’uscita senza guardarsi indietro, finché è nel corridoio e scopre con orrore che Arthur è appoggiato con la schiena contro gli armadietti più vicini. 

È impossibile che non abbia sentito la conversazione con Brad.

«Ehi, che ci fai qui?» gli chiede spaesato. Non sapeva neppure che Arthur avesse qualche attività di sabato mattina.

«Ho finito da poco una gara di dibattito e mi sono fermato ad aspettarti. Volevo chiederti se ti andava di andare da me» risponde lui con una voce strana e senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Ci sono un paio di persone che camminano lungo il corridoio, perciò Eames dice, con il tono più neutrale che conosce: «Sì, certo che mi va.»

Arthur annuisce, mordendosi il labbro, estrae le chiavi dell’auto di sua madre e gli chiede sotto voce: «Guidi tu, per favore?»

È una cosa che Arthur fa fatica ad ammettere. Quando è molto stanco, non riesce ancora a guidare bene. Deve essere arrivato stamattina pieno di energie, ma lo stress del dibattito deve aver inciso in maniera inaspettata. 

Eames sa tutto sulla sindrome di Guillain-Barré che Arthur ha avuto, perché un giorno lui gliene ha parlato di sua spontanea volontà. Dopo un viaggio in Tailandia con i suoi genitori, a fine estate ha contratto un’infezione silente, in risposta della quale c’è stata una reazione autoimmunitaria da parte del suo organismo, che ha provocato un’infiammazione a tutti i nervi del corpo. Per settimane ha dovuto sopportare una debolezza che lo rendeva lento nei movimenti, fino ad avere una vera e propria paralisi agli arti inferiori. Grazie a un trattamento tempestivo, Arthur è potuto guarire senza problemi, ma a volte può ancora sentire dei leggeri strascichi della malattia. 

«Come potrei rifiutare un’offerta simile?» scherza lui, afferrando le chiavi. 

Arthur fa un piccolo sorriso grato, ben sapendo la passione di Eames per le automobili.

Percorrono il resto del tragitto in silenzio e solo quando sono entrambi nella macchina, al sicuro da orecchie indiscrete, Arthur dice, con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé: «Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto rifiutare l’invito per causa mia.»

«Non ho rifiutato l’invito per causa tua. Ho rifiutato, perché quel Brad è un’idiota se pensa veramente quelle cose di te.»

«Le pensano tutti, Eames» dice Arthur, come se stesse dicendo la cosa più ragionevole sulla faccia della terra.

«Allora sono tutti degli emeriti idioti!»

«Non è così semplice. Le storie che dicono sulla mia famiglia sono vere. Mia nonna si è suicidata quando mio padre era un bambino ed è stato lui a trovarla. Non ho mai conosciuto mio nonno perché come ti hanno detto è il responsabile dell’omicidio dell’allora fidanzata di mio padre. Papà mi ha parlato spesso del passato, perché ha voluto che fossi sempre consapevole delle difficoltà che avrei avuto in questa città e so che anche la sua giovinezza è stato piena di demoni, almeno finché si è arruolato nella Marina. Le cose che dicono su mia madre… Lo fanno principalmente perché è l’avvocato più abile che ci sia in tutta la contea e per molti anni lei ha gestito l’agenzia investigativa di mio nonno, incastrando molte persone per reati che la polizia corrotta fingeva di non vedere. Quando fai cose così, è prevedibile che parte dei cittadini ti odino… gli stai rovinando lo status quo in cui vivono da anni.»

Eames respira piano e in silenzio, prima di chiedergli: «Questo potrà essere vero per i tuoi genitori. Ma ti sei mai chiesto perché sparlano anche di te?»

Arthur abbassa gli occhi, per poi dire: «Hai sentito, Brad, no? Quando dice che non sono normale… Immagino che intenda che sono noioso: non bevo, non mi drogo, non faccio sport, non so _surfare_ , non sono popolare… insomma non sono interessante.»

Eames sospira. Vorrebbe non essere lui a spiegare una cosa così ovvia al ragazzo che ha accanto. 

«Arthur, quando gli altri ti prendono di mira non per le tue mancanze, ma per i tuoi successi, per il modo in cui primeggi nell’ambiente scolastico, non lo fanno perché non ti reputano interessante. Lo fanno per invidia.»

«Invidia di cosa?» gli chiede Arthur con gli occhi spalancati e increduli.

«Invidia del fatto che per quanto ci possano provare, non saranno mai come te. Non riusciranno mai a raggiungerti e a superarti.»

Arthur sbatte le palpebre come se dovesse chiarirsi lo sguardo per capire questa verità che non gli è mai neppure passata per la testa.

Eames gli lascia il tempo di rifletterci sopra, mentre gira le chiavi nel quadrante dell’auto e imposta la retromarcia per uscire dal parcheggio. Guida piano e in silenzio, senza accendere la radio, per una ventina di minuti, fino ad arrivare alla casa di Arthur. Quando raggiungono l’ingresso, Arthur estrae dal cruscotto il telecomando per il cancello, per permettere a Eames di parcheggiare l’auto nel garage. 

Dopo aver spento il motore, Eames gli chiede: «Com’è andata la gara?»

Arthur alza le spalle, prima di dire: «È andata bene.»

«Cioè hai stravinto!» lo corregge lui ridendo. 

Arthur sorride, con un leggero rossore in viso e annuisce. Poi dice: «Scusa se non te l’ho detto… è che sono un po’ scaramantico!»

«Non fa niente. L’importante è che sia andata bene!»

Scendono dall’auto e Arthur gli fa strada attraverso la porta che permette di accedere alla cucina. «Hai fame? Ci facciamo un sandwich per pranzo?»

«Okay, non rifiuto mai del cibo!» replica lui, ridendo.

Arthur apre il frigo e osservando il suo contenuto propone: «Tonno, maionese e pomodori… Che te ne pare?»

«Perfetto!»

Preparano il pranzo in un silenzio confortevole. Eames può vedere che Arthur è ancora preso dai propri pensieri, perciò non cerca di distrarlo o di parlare di altro. Se Arthur ha bisogno di un po’ di silenzio, Eames può decisamente concederglielo. Mangiano i loro sandwich sul ripiano della cucina, seduti sugli alti sgabelli, poi puliscono rapidamente il piano dell’isola e mettono i piatti nella lavastoviglie. 

Si spostano in salotto, dove giocano per un po’ a un videogioco che Arthur ha ricevuto in regalo da suo nonno materno. È un gioco divertente, in cui si devono risolvere misteri in un universo alternativo, che ha vaghe somiglianze con l’epoca medievale europea. 

«Quindi secondo te se andiamo a destra verso la libreria possiamo scoprire qualche indizio?» gli chiede Arthur durante un momento di stallo.

«Beh, sì… Di solito è tra i libri che si può nascondere meglio qualcosa che non si vuole far trovare!» 

Sono talmente immersi nel gioco che quando i genitori di Arthur entrano in casa dall’ingresso principale non si accorgono della loro presenza, finché la voce di Ms. Mars esclama: «Arthur, vieni a dare una mano con la spesa, per favore?»

«Arrivo! C’è anche Eames!» replica lui, mentre mette in pausa il gioco.

All’ingresso Mr. Echolls lo saluta, dicendo: «Ciao Eames. Come va?» 

«Buonasera, tutto bene, grazie. Voi?»

«Dio, quanto adoro questo ragazzo e i suoi modi da _gentleman_ inglese!» esclama Ms. Mars, strappando una risata da suo marito.

«Mamma!» dice Arthur, con un’espressione orripilata. 

«Oh, andiamo! Non fingere di non pensarlo anche tu!» ribatte lei, facendo arrossire suo figlio fino alla punta delle orecchie. 

Eames finge di ignorare il suo commento prendendo due sacchetti della spesa tra le mani, per poi trasportarli in cucina.

«Piuttosto, com’è andato il dibattito?» chiede Ms. Mars ad Arthur.

«Bene, ho vinto!» replica lui, con orgoglio.

«Bravo! Lo vedi che il duro lavoro viene sempre ripagato?»

«Hai ragione» dice Arthur con un sorriso.

«Complimenti, campione!» esclama suo padre, che non esita mai quando deve dimostrare di essere fiero di suo figlio. 

Poco dopo, quando sia lui che Arthur hanno terminato di aiutare a disporre gli acquisti nella dispensa, Arthur dice: «Vieni, andiamo a finire quel videogioco!»

Trascorrono un’altra mezz’ora facendo alcuni progressi, poi Arthur si massaggia la fronte, con aria stanca e sussurra: «Ho bisogno di dormire una mezz’ora…»

«Possiamo vederci domani, se sei stanco» lo rassicura lui.

«No… Volevo chiederti se ti andava di andare al cinema più tardi…» dice lui sottovoce, senza guardarlo. Poi si passa la lingua tra le labbra per inumidirle – è un gesto che fa ogni volta in cui è nervoso – e gli chiede: «Puoi aspettarmi mentre mi riposo un po’? Mio padre è di sopra, si sta preparando la borsa: domani parte per lavoro. Mamma è di là nel suo studio, con la porta aperta. Se ti serve qualcosa puoi chiedere a lei, è sempre felice di averti qui.»

«Ehi, non ti devi vergognare se sei stanco, va bene? Non con me…» gli dice mettendogli una mano sul braccio. «Vai a dormire, ci vediamo fra un po’. Intanto avviso mia madre che torno più tardi.»

Arthur lo guarda teso per un tempo che sembra infinito, poi gli chiede: «Sei sicuro che non sia un problema?»

«Sì. Mentre ti riposi, posso finire una ricerca di storia che devo consegnare lunedì. Mi manca l’ultimo paragrafo da scrivere… Poi possiamo andare al cinema, che ne dici?» replica lui con un sorriso. 

Arthur annuisce con un sorriso grato. Poi spegne la televisione e si alza dal divano. Prima di uscire dal salotto, dice: «Ci vediamo dopo!» 

 

***

 

Quando Arthur scende le scale dopo essersi riposato, Eames sta finendo di ricopiare in bella copia la sua ricerca. 

Ha dovuto usare tre diversi libri presi in prestito dalla biblioteca, per completarla in maniera esaustiva, dato che l’insegnante – Mr. Rogers – è molto esigente. È anche molto corretto e sa riconoscere l’impegno degli studenti, perciò Eames spera che capisca il suo lavoro, perché è stato abbastanza altalenante in storia da quando ha iniziato la scuola qui. 

Sua madre tiene molto ai suoi voti, anche se Eames non se ne cura granché: l’importante è dare il massimo o almeno provarci, perché anche quando il risultato non sarà eccellente, almeno si è coscienti di aver fatto il proprio dovere. 

La verità è che sua madre ha molte aspettative su di lui e ha già iniziato a parlare di college, dando per scontato che lui sceglierà di iscriversi in una prestigiosa università americana, magari accedendo a una borsa di studio. 

Il fatto è che Eames non è per niente convinto di questo progetto, anche se non sa come affrontare l’argomento. Non ha idea di cosa fare nel futuro: se iscriversi al college, oppure tornare in Inghilterra da suo padre e magari iniziare un corso di laurea in arte o nella recitazione.

Insomma, il futuro per lui è una nuvola grigia di incertezze, ma non lo preoccupa granché: l’unica certezza che ha è che riuscirà a trovare la _sua_ strada. Magari ci vorranno mesi o anni, forse dovrà intraprendere scelte diverse, oppure farà degli errori, ma non importa: alla fine scoprirà chi vuole diventare e cosa desidera fare. 

«Ehi!» esclama Arthur, interrompendo la sua riflessione, con una voce decisamente più viva e brillante rispetto a prima. 

«Ti senti meglio?» gli chiede lui, sorridendo.

«Sì, grazie» risponde Arthur, sedendosi accanto a lui. 

«Dammi cinque minuti. Sto finendo di ricopiare le ultime righe e poi possiamo andare. Che film avevi pensato di vedere?»

« _The Big Lebowski_ dei fratelli Coen.»

«Sì, li conosco. Ho visto _Fargo_ l’anno scorso, insieme a mio padre.»

«Ti è piaciuto? È uno dei miei film preferiti!» esclama Arthur entusiasta. Il cinema è una delle sue passioni più grandi: Eames lo ha scoperto da poco e ha avuto diverse interessanti conversazioni con lui a riguardo.

«Sì. Il loro modo di fare cinema mi affascina. È geniale: grottesco e ambiguo, si può analizzare secondo diverse prospettive. A volte è quasi spiazzante, perché ti trovi di fronte a eventi che non ti saresti mai aspettato. Nonostante ciò è un cinema classico: l’utilizzo della macchina da presa è rigoroso: ad esempio, ci sono dei bellissimi piano-sequenza che aiutano lo spettatore a immedesimarsi nella scena, come se la stesse vivendo lui stesso.»

«È vero, è proprio così» dice Arthur sorridendo. 

 

***

 

All’uscita del cinema, si fermano in città per mangiare una pizza in un locale, dove trascorrono tutta la serata a parlare del film. Poi, Arthur lo riaccompagna a scuola, dove Eames ha lasciato la propria macchina.

Il parcheggio è vuoto e silenzioso. L’unica automobile presente è la sua e le uniche luci che illuminano il buio della sera sono quelle esterne dell’edificio scolastico, troppo distante per illuminare veramente anche il parcheggio. 

Nella quiete della sera, Eames parcheggia e gira la chiave, spegnendo il motore. Sta per chiedergli se è sicuro di guidare senza difficoltà, quando Arthur parla con una voce bassa e vibrante, ricca di emozioni: «Sono stato molto bene con te, stasera, Eames.»

Sente l’anticipazione incendiargli le vene e il cuore battere improvvisamente forte nel petto: _tum_ , _tum_ , _tum_ e non sa neanche lui perché. Non sa se si sta facendo un film mentale o se anche Arthur stia provando lo stesso tumulto di sentimenti che sente nel suo animo. 

Eppure, eppure… c’è un’eccitazione nell’aria che Eames non può ignorare. 

Si volta piano verso di lui e Arthur fa lo stesso. Si guardano per così tanto tempo che Eames non ha idea se siano minuti o ore, perché il viso delicato di Arthur è così bello che lo osserverebbe per giorni interi, se potesse. 

Poi Arthur si sporge in avanti in silenzio con la mano sinistra che stringe la pelle del sedile ed Eames fa lo stesso, finché i loro respiri si mischiano e le loro labbra si incontrano. 

Baciare Arthur è come salire su un treno in corsa: un salto in avanti seguito dall’ingresso in un vagone e poi dall’esplorazione delle altre carrozze, sempre più in là, fino alla fine. Alla stessa maniera, le sue labbra toccano incerte le sue, ma quando Arthur si sporge ancora un po’ più avanti per approfondire il bacio, Eames coglie il suo invito ed esplora la sua bocca senza esitazione. 

È abbastanza sicuro che questo sia il primo bacio di Arthur, ma non importa. Non gli interessa la tecnica o l’esperienza, quando il ragazzo di cui si è innamorato ricambia i suoi sentimenti. 

Quando si separano, continuano a respirare con le labbra vicine e a guardarsi in cerca di conferme. Arthur accarezza l’angolo della sua mandibola con il pollice, poi sussurra – come se avesse paura di dirlo ad alta voce: «Mi piaci tantissimo. Ma non sapevo come fare a fartelo capire.»

Eames gli sorride e prima di tornare a baciarlo, replica: «Mi piaci anche tu.»

 

** Chicago, 2008 **

Arthur è steso su un enorme letto matrimoniale in una suite di un hotel a cinque stelle che non si pentirà mai di aver pagato salatamente. 

Le sue cosce aperte sono appoggiate su quelle di Eames che lo penetra piano, sostenendo con le sue gambe il suo bacino rialzato. Gli piace quando fanno l’amore così lentamente, quando è estremamente consapevole di ogni piccolo movimento, di ogni sospiro, di ogni carezza che Eames gli dona. 

Le labbra morbide di Eames baciano le sue, le loro lingue si spingono l’una contro l’altra, mischiando i loro umori in un unico sapore. Poi Eames si sposta lungo il suo collo, lusinga la sua pelle di baci e succhiotti morbidi. Scende ancora sul suo petto per dedicarsi alla carne tenera di un suo capezzolo, muovendosi così piano dentro di lui che Arthur può sentire tutto, ogni minima e deliziosa frizione del suo membro contro la propria prostata. 

Eames si solleva, allungando la schiena all’indietro. Appoggia le mani sul letto, per avere una leva maggiore. Spinge più in alto il suo bacino e a ogni spinta Arthur gode ancora di più. 

Si muove insieme a lui, oscillando le anche per andare incontro ai suoi affondi lenti e sensuali. Arthur geme appagato di questo incontro carnale e lussurioso, muovendo una mano lungo il proprio corpo, dal petto all’addome, fino a raggiungere il proprio membro gonfio. Lo accarezza piano, seguendo il ritmo di Eames, con gli occhi chiusi e lunghi sospiri che escono dalle sue labbra. 

Dopo qualche minuto, mentre sente avvicinarsi l’orgasmo, interrompe l’amplesso, dicendo languido e lascivo: «Eames, mi voglio voltare…» 

Eames emette un lungo gemito a occhi chiusi, prima di retrarsi e lasciarlo libero di stendersi prono. Arthur può sentire che è vicino anche lui alla fine, perciò solleva il busto e appoggia il peso sui suoi gomiti, mentre Eames lo penetra da dietro, riprendendo lo stesso ritmo. 

Si amano così e Arthur si muove un po’ più rapido ora, rincorrendo il proprio piacere, mentre si tocca con una mano, finché l’orgasmo scuote il suo corpo, facendolo contrarre così forte da far uscire Eames da sé. 

Quando si è ripreso, con il respiro ancora un po’ affannato, ordina senza mezzi termini: «Vieni su di me.»

Eames si masturba rapidamente contro i suoi glutei, emettendo un lungo: «Ah, ah… Ah!» finché il suo orgasmo gli fa sporcare la natica destra di Arthur di sperma. Appoggia il suo membro spento contro il suo ano e Arthur allunga la schiena, sospirando, per sentirlo proprio nel punto in cui le sue terminazioni nervose sono più sensibili. 

Eames si allunga sopra di lui, per dargli un bacio sulla spalla, poi sussurra: «Stenditi, vado a prendere qualcosa per ripulire.» 

Arthur fa come dice, si trova in quel momento di pura beatitudine post-orgasmica che è in assoluto la cosa migliore che la natura abbia mai ideato per l’essere umano. Si lascia coccolare dalle carezze di Eames, mentre porta via dal suo corpo il liquido seminale e il sudore che si è accumulato. 

Quando Eames torna a stendersi nel letto insieme a lui e lo stringe tra le braccia, Arthur mormora contro la sua guancia: «Buon decimo anniversario.»

«Anche a te» replica lui sorridendo prima di baciarlo.

Arthur si posiziona su un fianco con un braccio sotto il cuscino che condividono – dove può raggiungere facilmente la SIG Sauer P226 che ha posizionato sotto la spalliera del letto – e l’altro disteso sul torace di Eames. Accarezza con le dita il suo petto, respirando in silenzio, poi il suo collo, fino a salire e ad arrivare al suo viso. 

«Ti amo, Eames» gli confessa sotto voce. 

«Anche dopo dieci anni?» chiede lui, divertito.

Arthur annuisce, con un sorriso morbido che mette in mostra le sue fossette. 

«Anche dopo quattro anni di _dreamsharing_ in cui mi hai visto forgiare innumerevoli persone – anche più belle e sexy di me?»

Arthur allarga il suo sorriso e annuisce ancora. Poi dice: «Per me non ci sarà mai nessuno più bello o più desiderabile di te, Eames. Sei e sarai sempre l’unico uomo della mia vita.»

«Anche io ti amo, _darling_ » replica il suo compagno, con la voce colma di emozioni.

 

** Neptune, 1998 **

Scoprire il sesso insieme ad Arthur è stupefacente. Arthur è curioso, è gentile, è premuroso, ma è anche esigente. 

Gli chiede quali sono le sue fantasie, i suoi desideri, che cosa gli piace e _come_ gli piace, quali sono le sue preferenze, a cosa pensa quando si masturba – «A te. Di solito penso a te» risponde lui senza esitazione. 

Ogni volta che sono insieme, al riparo da occhi indiscreti, Eames sente una vibrazione sottopelle che accende le sue terminazioni nervose, rendendolo estremamente consapevole di ogni loro movimento. 

A scuola resta il momento più difficile: nessuno dei due se la sente di dare luogo a manifestazioni d’affetto in pubblico, è ancora troppo presto e ci sono già molte voci su di loro, sul perché Eames abbia scelto come amico Arthur Echolls. Perciò si sentono più sicuri a sorridersi a distanza, a ridere insieme durante la pausa pranzo, a sedersi vicini alle poche lezioni che hanno in comune, nello stesso modo amichevole e informale che avevano prima, quando erano ancora due semplici amici.

Il pomeriggio e nel fine settimana, quando Arthur non ha gli incontri di dibattito o il club di matematica e quando Eames non è impegnato con il gruppo di teatro o con il laboratorio di disegno artistico, trascorrono ore chiusi in camera di Arthur, alternando lo studio al desiderio che provano l’uno per l’altro. 

È abbastanza sicuro che i genitori di Arthur sappiano cosa stanno facendo: prima studiavano sempre nell’ampio tavolo della cucina, ora sono perennemente chiusi al piano di sopra, dietro una porta di legno che non può soffocare del tutto i loro gemiti e i loro sospiri. 

Eppure, l’atteggiamento dei genitori di Arthur nei suoi confronti non è cambiato e questo lo sorprende. Si sarebbe aspettato una ramanzina, un colloquio imbarazzante sul sesso, uno sguardo severo da Mr. Echolls… invece, niente. Sono ancora cordiali e diretti come sempre. 

Un tardo pomeriggio, mentre sono stesi sul letto matrimoniale di Arthur, nudi, mentre riprendono fiato dal sesso orale a cui si stanno dedicando da alcuni giorni, con la voglia di sperimentare e dare piacere all’altro che li guida costantemente, Mr. Echolls rientra a casa dopo tre settimane di ritiro in Marina. 

All’apertura del portone d’ingresso, dice a voce alta: «Sono io!» Qualche secondo più tardi, nel silenzio della casa, è facilmente udibile un: «Logan!» seguito da un _pumpf_ di un corpo che batte contro il legno della porta e subito dopo un: «Ouch!» e contemporaneamente: «Shh, fai piano, ci sono i ragazzi di sopra!»

Arthur inizia a ridere nascondendo la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo, con le orecchie rosse dall’imbarazzo. 

«Oh. Mio. Dio.» dice tra le risate.

«Che succede?» gli chiede lui incerto sulla scena a cui ha assistito.

«Succede che i miei stanno facendo sesso. Probabilmente nello studio di mia madre…»

«È una cosa che capita spesso?» domanda Eames, non sapendo quale sia la cosa giusta di dire… non gli è mai successo un evento simile. Dubita che i suoi genitori abbiano mai fatto sesso in sua presenza. Probabilmente hanno smesso di toccarsi poco dopo la sua nascita.

«Eames, non vuoi sapere quante volte mi hanno svegliato di notte con i loro rumori o quante volte li ho beccati a pomiciare come due ragazzini sul divano o in cucina. E non se ne curano… Ti guardano come se fossi tu quello che dovrebbe vergognarsi per averli interrotti!» esclama Arthur, con una leggera esasperazione.

«È una cosa bella, no? Che si amino ancora, voglio dire.»

«Sì, certo. Non sto dicendo che non lo sia… è solo che sono consapevole che non sono una coppia di genitori normali. Se altri adulti sapessero che i miei si comportano così, senza celarmi quello che provano l’uno per l’altra, penserebbero che sono dei pessimi genitori, perché lo sai… la gente pensa che certe cose siano vergognose, che ci si debba nascondere, soprattutto nei confronti dei figli. Che parlare di sesso sia sbagliato: come se la censura li salvi dal farlo senza precauzioni.»

«Si chiamano repressi, Arthur. Ed è bello che i tuoi genitori non siano così, che non abbiano tabu nei tuoi confronti. È più facile capire ed accettare certe cose, senza pregiudizi che ti hanno inculcato fin da bambino.»

«Lo so, hai ragione» dice Arthur, prima di posare piccoli baci lungo la sua clavicola.

«Non ho potuto fare a meno di notarlo, _darling_ … Loro sanno che siamo qui, chiusi nella tua stanza per la maggior parte del tempo. E se noi possiamo sentire i loro rumori… beh, anche loro possono sentire i nostri. Eppure non ci hanno mai detto nulla…»

Arthur solleva un gomito e appoggia la testa sulla mano, per parlargli guardandolo negli occhi. 

«Sì, sanno che facciamo sesso. Mia madre ha capito che mi ero innamorato di te la settimana prima che ci siamo scambiati il primo bacio. Un giorno, mentre mangiavamo del gelato, mi ha detto: “Arthur, lo sai che non c’è niente di sbagliato se ti piace un ragazzo, vero? Non si sceglie chi si ama, ci si innamora e basta ed è la cosa più naturale del mondo.”»

Appoggia la testa sul cuscino e fa un mezzo sorriso, prima di proseguire: «Non lo so… immagino che sia stato il modo in cui me l’ha detto. Non me la sono sentita di negarlo, così gliene ho parlato. Mi ha fatto bene aprirmi con lei.»

«Posso chiederti cosa ti ha detto?» gli domanda lui, sotto voce. C’è una strana consapevolezza dentro di sé, un disagio che a tratti lo spaventa: il pensiero che sua madre non capirebbe, la paura che sua madre disapproverebbe. 

Eames vuole bene a sua madre, ma sa riconoscere anche che è una donna un po’ troppo rigida e conservatrice. Va in Chiesa la domenica, organizza _barbeque_ con i vicini, gli chiede di partecipare alle feste della sua azienda. In questi eventi, è una donna perfettamente cordiale, ma dopo essere rientrati a casa, è anche capace di fare commenti acidi e pieni di giudizio nei confronti di chi non rispecchia i suoi canoni di “persona per bene”. 

Sua madre ripete spesso questa espressione e nel suo mondo nitido ed educato c’è sempre una netta separazione tra chi è “per bene” e chi non lo è. Eames si domanda come lei possa essere così sicura di ciò che siano gli altri. 

«Mi ha ascoltato, più che altro. E mi ha assicurato che lei e papà saranno sempre dalla mia parte, anche se non tutte le persone capiranno.» 

Di nuovo quella domanda torna a fare capolino nella sua testa: sua madre sarebbe capace di fare altrettanto? Di rassicurarlo come Ms. Mars ha fatto con suo figlio?

Nel frattempo Arthur prosegue: «Dopo che io e te ci siamo messi insieme, mi ha costretto ad assicurarle che avrei fatto sempre sesso sicuro, perché ne va della mia salute ed è qualcosa su cui non si deve mai scherzare. Mi ha fatto promettere che mi sarei comportato bene, chiedendo sempre il consenso del mio partner e che avremmo sempre comunicato. Poi mi ha portato a comprare dei preservativi e del lubrificante.»

«Oh!» esclama Eames con gli occhi un po’ sgranati.

«Lo so, magari può sembrare eccessivo… ma per mia madre è importante.» Fa una pausa, prima di confidargli: «Eames, al liceo lei è stata stuprata a una festa e il ragazzo che lo fece le trasmise la clamidia.»

Oddio, l’orrore che prova al pensiero di cosa abbia passato Ms. Mars è indescrivibile. Come si può compiere un atto così meschino e vile nei confronti di una persona? Infliggere un danno simile al fisico e alla mente? L’umiliazione inflitta sulla persona, il senso di colpa, la sensazione di vergogna, la paura che possa succedere di nuovo, la visione distorta con cui si vede il sesso dopo aver subito una violenza simile. Eames non ha idea della forza con cui la madre di Arthur sia riuscita ad affrontare e a superare tutto questo.

Abbraccia Arthur stretto, circondando il suo corpo in un intreccio di gambe e braccia cercando di trasmettergli in silenzio tutto il conforto che ha da offrire.

 

** Mombasa, 2010 **

«Mi sei mancato, _darling_ …» mormora Eames sulla sua pelle, risvegliandolo dal sonno. 

Arthur sospira, apre gli occhi lentamente ed eccolo qui, l’amore della sua vita, che cerca e reclama le sue labbra. Arthur si lascia bere dalla sete di Eames e solo quando non ha più fiato e ha bisogno di respirare, si separa, strofinando il naso con il suo. 

«Mi sei mancato anche tu» mormora lui.

«Quanto resti?»

«Devo essere a Tokio fra cinque giorni…» replica Arthur, corrugando la fronte. 

«Cristo, Arthur! Prima Londra, poi Berlino e ora Tokio… Sono tre estrazioni di fila che fai senza sosta! Non lavoriamo così, lo sai meglio di me… è pericoloso!»

«Lo so, Eames, lo so» cerca di placare la sua irritazione accarezzandogli il viso abbronzato. Eames è così bello quando trascorre i periodi di vacanze qui nel loro lussuoso appartamento a Mombasa. Ogni volta sembra rinvigorire e diventare più sereno.

«Di che si tratta?» gli chiede Eames, sospirando esasperato.

«Estrazione per la Cobol.»

Eames chiude gli occhi e si stende supino accanto a lui, con un braccio piegato sopra la fronte.

«Arthur, te ricordi la promessa che mi hai fatto nove anni fa, vero?» 

Arthur posa la mano destra sopra il cuore di Eames, con il palmo aperto, prima di rispondere: «Sì. Non pensare mai che possa dimenticarmi di una promessa del genere. È ancora valida. Sarà sempre valida.»

Eames copre la mano con la sua per poi dire: «Mi fido di te. Lo sai, che non c’è nessun altro al mondo di cui io mi fidi di più. Anche quando siamo lontani e so che Cobb potrebbe metterti in pericolo, anche se sono preoccupato, so che tornerai da me, perché me l’hai promesso e questo mi basta.» 

Eames intreccia le dita con le sue, prima di proseguire: «Ma questo è l’ultimo lavoro che fai per lui. So che in realtà non lo fai per Cobb, ma per l’affetto che provavi per sua moglie e rispetto questa tua lealtà. È uno degli aspetti che amo di più di te. Ma hai anche bisogno di limiti, perché io ti conosco Arthur e se non mi metto in mezzo, succederà che Cobb chiederà sempre di più e tu non saprai dirgli di no, finché sarai costretto a rompere quella promessa.»

Arthur resta in silenzio. Non si aspettava una ramanzina al ritorno da due settimane infernali, ma Eames ha ragione: Arthur ha bisogno di limiti. Non può rischiare un esaurimento nervoso per il lavoro. A lungo andare completare estrazioni senza prendersi delle vere pause può diventare pericoloso: basta così poco a volte per fare un piccolo errore che può costare la vita. Non può permettersi di far preoccupare Eames così. 

Stringe la sua mano e dice: «Va bene. L’ultimo lavoro» prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e lasciarsi trasportare dal suo odore familiare – il profumo di casa – riaddormentandosi di nuovo. 

 

** Neptune, 1998 **

«Ti va di dirmi cosa rappresentano i tuoi tatuaggi?» gli chiede Arthur, una domenica pomeriggio di fine maggio, mentre sono stesi su due poltrone sotto il portico di casa sua. 

«È solo una scusa per chiedermi di togliere la maglietta?» domanda lui con un sorriso malizioso.

«Scemo!» replica Arthur senza acrimonia.

Eames ride, solleva il busto e con un’espressione furba si sfila la T-shirt grigia che indossa. Osserva il proprio petto, indicando con l’indice destro la bandiera del Regno Unito che è raffigurata sul suo torace. Dice: «Questo l’ho fatto poco prima di partire, qualche giorno prima di trasferirmi qui. È il modo con cui ho detto addio al posto che fino ad allora era casa.» 

Sposta il dito verso il corvo che è rappresentato poco più in basso per spiegargli: «Il corvo nella mitologia scandinava è l’animale prediletto di Odino. Si narra che avesse due corvi: _Huggin_ – pensiero – e _Muninn_ – memoria. I due uccelli erano liberi di muoversi durante il giorno, per poi tornare da Odino la sera, per raccontargli tutto quello che avevano visto e sentito. Pensiero e memoria: sono due aspetti per me molto importanti. Sai, mio padre è un tipo molto silenzioso, non dice granché, ma pensa molto. Parla solo quando vuole dire qualcosa di importante e questo suo aspetto mi ha sempre affascinato. Ho fatto questo tatuaggio per lui, quando i miei hanno divorziato e il giudice mi ha affidato a mia madre… sapevo che da lì in poi lo avrei rivisto poco, perciò ho desiderato avere un pezzo di lui sulla mia pelle.»

Infine, Eames osserva il disegno che è impresso sulla sua spalla destra, per poi rivelare: «Questa illustrazione l’ho creata personalmente insieme al tatuatore. È stato il primo tatuaggio che ho fatto e da lì ho capito che ne avrei fatti altri nel tempo. Per me decorare la mia pelle significa ricordare eventi del passato, commemorare persone a me care, creare dei simboli che mi ricordino per sempre certe fasi della mia vita, belle o brutte che siano. Ho fatto questo primo tatuaggio a quindici anni, per festeggiare il mio primo spettacolo teatrale in cui ho recitato da protagonista.»

Arthur si avvicina a lui, allarga le ginocchia sedendosi sopra le sue cosce. In silenzio, accarezza la sua pelle macchiata di inchiostro, poi bacia la bandiera inglese, scende in basso per leccare il profilo del corvo, dedicandosi per minuti interi a questa attività di seduzione. 

Eames sospira beato: gli piace sentire le mani impazienti di Arthur sulla sua pelle, la sua lingua calda che gli dona sensazioni acute di piacere, le sue labbra curiose che inumidiscono la sua carne con baci languidi e sensuali. 

Spinge un poco il bacino contro il suo, per sentire meglio la sua erezione. Arthur lo ripaga baciandolo e ingoiando i suoi gemiti, mentre ondeggia i fianchi per approfondire il contatto tra i loro corpi bisognosi.

Eames infila le sue mani sotto la maglietta di Arthur, per accarezzargli la schiena pallida, mentre sussurra il desiderio irrefrenabile che prova dentro di sé: «Andiamo in camera tua. Ti voglio…»

Arthur lo bacia, un po’ più affamato rispetto a un momento fa, annuisce, per poi sollevarsi dal suo corpo. Si prendono per mano e salgono le scale, sorridendo e baciandosi e cercando di toccarsi il più possibile. 

In camera, si spogliano insieme, alternando i baci alle carezze, finché si gettano sul grande letto matrimoniale, dove Eames si lascia aprire con calma e delicatezza dalle lunghe dita di Arthur. 

Hanno giocato abbastanza insieme da prendere confidenza con i loro corpi, ma non hanno ancora avuto un rapporto anale completo ed Eames può sentire il battito emozionato del suo cuore, al pensiero che sta per perdere la verginità con il ragazzo che ama. Con la persona che lo desidera, che lo fa stare bene, che lo fa sentire bello, che ride insieme a lui quando c’è qualche imprevisto durante il sesso, che in poche parole gli rende la vita più bella.

Quando Eames è pronto e morbido intorno alle dita di Arthur, si prende qualche minuto per calmarsi e rilassarsi, in modo da non affrettare le cose e rischiare di provare fastidio. Dopo aver indossato un preservativo, Arthur lo penetra piano, permettendogli di adattarsi alla sua intrusione e di godere della sensazione di completezza che lo invade. 

Si sente allargato e riempito e perfetto. È la cosa più strana e piacevole che abbia mai provato.

Arthur lascia tanti piccoli baci sul suo collo, chiedendogli, con un’espressione un po’ tesa: «Come va? Stai bene?» 

Lui risponde: «Dio, sì… È una sensazione stupenda.» 

Circonda la schiena di Arthur con le sue braccia e solleva ancora di più il ginocchio che Arthur tiene sollevato con la mano destra, per poi dirgli, senza pudore e colmo di desiderio: «Dai, muoviti… fammelo sentire!»

Arthur lo bacia e si muove. Poco a poco la stanza si riempie dei loro rumori: il contatto tra le loro pelli sudate, i loro baci caldi, i suoi gemiti, i respiri affannati di Arthur, parole senza senso come: «Mpf» e «Oh» e «Sì» pronunciate senza vergogna. 

Si uniscono finché Eames si sente così arrendevole e languido, che l’unica cosa che deve fare è giacere, mentre Arthur gli dona un piacere immenso e indescrivibile, spingendo dentro di lui e muovendo una mano lungo l’asta del suo pene. Qualche minuto dopo, quando l’orgasmo lo coglie senza troppo preavviso, Eames viene in maniera così intensa da sapere immediatamente che sentirà gli strascichi di questo piacere per giorni interi.

 

***

 

Più tardi, Eames apre gli occhi e si accorge che deve essersi addormentato, perché dalla finestra può osservare i bellissimi colori pesca del tramonto. 

Arthur è steso accanto a lui, con un braccio disteso sul suo petto e una gamba in mezzo alle sue: dorme con un’espressione serena, che lo fa apparire più delicato di quanto sia in realtà. La pelle chiara del suo corpo snello e tonico risalta sulle lenzuola grigio perla. Appare quasi celestiale nei colori della luce del crepuscolo. 

Eames si muove in silenzio, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Arthur, per poi recarsi fino alla scrivania, dove estrae il suo blocco da disegno e una matita dallo zaino. Si riposiziona sul letto, seduto contro la spalliera e trascorre l’ora che gli resta prima di dover tornare a casa, disegnando con cura la figura nuda di Arthur. 

 

***

 

Quando succede – ed è inevitabile che prima o poi il suo segreto venga scoperto – è talmente impreparato che ha difficoltà a capire come sua madre abbia fatto a scoprirlo.

«Hai frugato tra le mie cose?» le chiede incredulo e rabbioso, osservando il blocco aperto tra le mani di lei.

«La tua cartella era aperta, non ho frugato un bel niente! E da quando mi tieni nascoste certe cose, Emil?» replica lei con una mano sul fianco e l’ira di una madre tradita e sconvolta per aver scoperto un aspetto di suo figlio che non avrebbe mai immaginato.

«È il mio blocco da disegno, mamma! È personale! Non hai nessun diritto di aprirlo!» insiste lui con vigore. Eames ha diciotto anni: ha tutto il diritto di avere la propria privacy in casa. Lui non si sognerebbe mai di aprire l’agenda di sua madre o di spiare nel suo computer. 

«Volevo solo capire! Perché sei così distante quando sei a casa? E ogni momento libero che hai lo trascorri con quell’Arthur? Sei cambiato da quando siamo qui e non riuscivo a farmi un’idea, così… quando ho visto il tuo blocco, l’ho aperto!» spiega lei come se potesse giustificare il suo gesto irrispettoso. Ma quello che lo fa più imbestialire è che in questa situazione sua madre pensi che il problema sia Arthur, invece della sua omofobia.

«Che cosa significa quel disegno?» gli chiede lei subito dopo, con un’espressione torva in viso.

«Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? È Arthur… L’hai visto anche tu!» ribatte lui con tono di sfida.

Sua madre lo guarda con un’espressione cupa, prima di dire, con il tono duro che Eames ha sempre odiato, il tono che usa quando pensa che suo figlio non comprenda la gravità della situazione: «Non fingere di non aver capito. È nudo, per la miseria, Emil!» 

«Quindi? Lo so che è nudo, l’ho disegnato io!»

«Quindi ti sembra _normale_? Da quando vai in giro a disegnare ragazzi nudi?»

Eames non ci vede più: la parola _normale_ scatena in lui un ammutinamento totale. 

«Non vado in giro a disegnare ragazzi nudi, ma se permetti ho tutto il diritto di disegnare il _mio_ ragazzo nudo!» le risponde lui a tono.

Gli occhi di sua madre lo osservano fissi e orripilati, mentre balbetta, incerta: «Di cosa stai parlando? Emil, non dire stupidaggini!»

Il suo respiro accelera di getto, mentre le rivela la verità che sua madre non vuole accettare: «Non sono stupidaggini. Io sono gay. E Arthur è il mio ragazzo.»

«No!» esclama lei piena di disgusto. «No, no! Non puoi essere gay, Emil! Sei un ragazzo affascinante e piaci alle tue coetanee… Non sei gay! È quel ragazzo… Arthur! Ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello e –»

«No, mamma. Tu non capisci: Arthur non mi ha fatto nessun lavaggio del cervello! Sono così e basta! Lo sono sempre stato, non è colpa mia se non lo hai mai voluto vedere!»

«Dici così, perché adesso sei confuso, ma vedrai –» continua a blaterare lei, come se dovesse convincerlo che questa è solo una fase di passaggio. 

Al diavolo!

Eames ride: una risata piena di scetticismo e di bile acida che gli risale dal ventre. Poi dice, diretto e duro come forse non è stato mai in vita sua – provocatorio, incalzante e sarcastico: «Non sono per niente confuso. Non posso esserlo, quando so per certo che mi piace sentire la consistenza del sesso di Arthur sulla mia lingua, quando l’unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che non vedo l’ora che possa di nuovo prendermi, dopo aver sentito sulla mia pelle quanto sia sbagliato considerare peccaminoso l’atto sessuale più liberatorio che ci sia. Esatto! Sì, mamma, magari è venuto il momento di ascoltare quel sodomita di tuo figlio–»

_Slap_! 

_Slap_!

Lo schiaffo di sua madre arriva all’improvviso e a piena forza. Eames era così impegnato nella sua invettiva, da non accorgersi neppure che lei si stesse muovendo.

«Mi fai schifo! Che razza disturbato sei?!» urla lei. 

Eames guarda sua madre con gli occhi intrisi di rabbia e il pizzicore delle lacrime della umiliazione. Prova un dolore così forte che minaccia di soffocare la sua gola. È solo in quel momento che capisce che quello che stanno vivendo è un punto di non ritorno. 

Distoglie lo sguardo da lei, per afferrare la propria cartella, poi esce di casa con le sue parole che gli rincorrono dietro: «Il Signore ti punirà per questo!»

 

***

 

Cammina a piedi fino alla stazione dell’autobus. Fa il biglietto e aspetta in disparte l’autobus di linea. Dopo essere sceso, cammina di nuovo fino a raggiungere la casa degli Echolls. Al citofono del cancello risponde Mr. Mars, il nonno materno di Arthur, che poco dopo apre per lui il portone d’ingresso. 

Di fronte il suo viso senile, Eames non riesce a dire una parola: è come se si fosse dimenticato come tirare fuori la voce. 

«Ragazzo… va tutto bene?» gli chiede lui con un tono preoccupato. 

«Io…» sussurra Eames, con il cuore in gola e il respiro pesante. 

Poi Arthur fa capolino dalla sala da pranzo e quando vede il suo sguardo smarrito e le sue lacrime supera suo nonno, per avvolgerlo tra le braccia, stretto, così stretto che Eames non può fare a meno di lasciarsi andare e permettere alle sue lacrime di scendere indisturbate. 

«Eames… va tutto bene. Sono qui» continua a ripetere Arthur, finché suo padre li raggiunge e dice con la sua voce bassa, così simile a quella di suo figlio: «Vieni, portalo nella camera degli ospiti.»

Più tardi, seduto sul divanetto della stanza, avvolto dal profumo familiare di Arthur, quando i suoi singhiozzi si diradano lasciandogli modo di respirare, Arthur mormora contro la sua tempia: «Che è successo?» 

Confortato dalla sua presenza, al sicuro da tutti e da tutto, risponde: «Mia madre ha trovato il tuo disegno. Non è stata una bella esperienza.» 

Arthur sospira, stringendolo più forte. 

«Che cosa ti ha detto?»

Eames resta in silenzio per diversi minuti, poi, consapevole che se dicesse la verità, Arthur farebbe qualsiasi cosa per distruggere sua madre dice: «Non vuoi veramente saperlo, _darling_.»

 

***

 

Eames si sveglia, con un’emicrania martellante, quando il sole è già alto nel cielo. Per alcuni minuti resta a letto, mentre osserva Arthur che dorme tranquillo accanto a lui. Poi si alza senza fare rumore e si dirige in bagno per lavarsi il viso arrossato dal pianto. 

In cucina, Ms. Mars sta scrivendo appunti su un caso a cui lavora da mesi. Ha cosparso il tavolo di plichi di fogli, libri, codici e fotografie. Lo saluta, con un sorriso, dicendo: «Buongiorno Eames. Logan ha fatto i pancake per colazione e ci sono delle aspirine nell’armadietto in alto a destra. Serviti senza fare complimenti!»

Lui la guarda perplesso per diversi secondi, perché è abbastanza sicuro che Ms. Mars non sia ancora capace di leggere nel pensiero… vero? 

Le dice: «Vedo che sta prendendo con molta nonchalance la mia incursione serale in casa vostra…»

Le sue parole ironiche e dirette suscitano in lei una risata fragorosa. Poi Ms. Mars inclina la testa da un lato e gli rivela: «Che tu ci creda o no, Eames, non è la prima volta che qualcuno si rifugia a casa mia sconvolto. Una volta Logan è riuscito a bussare alla mia porta alle tre del mattino, dopo che suo padre aveva tentato di uccidermi ed era stato arrestato per l’omicidio della mia migliore amica!»

«Oh!»

«Lo so, credimi, abbiamo avuto una vita abbastanza movimentata!» esclama lei, sorridendo. 

Eames annuisce, prima di decidere di sedersi di fronte a lei. Fa un lungo sospiro, si inumidisce le labbra, poi le confida: «Non posso tornare a casa da mia madre.»

Lei annuisce seria. C’è qualcosa nel suo sguardo consapevole, che gli dice che questa donna ha perfettamente chiaro il motivo per cui Eames si rifiuta di tornare dalla donna che lo ha partorito. 

«Puoi stare qui tutto il tempo che vuoi. Non è un problema né per me né per Logan. Dio… ha accolto così tante volte Dick – quell’energumeno del suo migliore amico – che sarebbe davvero capace di ospitare chiunque. E tu non sei chiunque, Eames. Sei il ragazzo di mio figlio, sei una persona importante in questa famiglia.»

Ms. Mars lo lascia riflettere in silenzio per alcuni minuti, poi prosegue: «Dal punto di vista legale: hai diciotto anni, perciò puoi allontanarti da tua madre senza che lei possa fare niente a riguardo. Dal punto di vista personale: so che cosa vuol dire avere una madre che è capace di deluderti a causa della sua debolezza. Non è facile convivere con questa consapevolezza, ma si impara a farlo. L’unica cosa di cui puoi e devi essere certo è che non hai nessuna colpa. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in ciò che sei.»

Qualche minuto dopo, quando si sente pronto per parlare, le dice: «Più tardi, posso mandare una mail a mio padre? Ho bisogno di parlare anche con lui.»

«Logan ha un telefono satellitare, di quelli che usa per parlare con i suoi colleghi. Puoi contattarlo direttamente così, se preferisci» replica lei con un sorriso. 

Lui annuisce e la ringrazia. 

Poco dopo, mentre sta facendo un frullato ai mirtilli, Arthur entra in cucina per fare colazione con lui. Gli dà un bacio sulla spalla e mormora: «Buongiorno» contro il cotone della sua T-shirt. Poi lo aiuta in silenzio a preparare le uova strapazzate con la salsiccia.

 

***

 

Nel pomeriggio decide di contattare suo padre, in modo da essere sicuro di trovarlo in casa. Di solito la domenica mattina si occupa di pratiche di lavoro arretrato che non è riuscito a smaltire durante la settimana. 

Eames è nervoso e preoccupato. Sa che suo padre gli vuole bene, ma non ha idea di come reagirà. Lo rimprovererà? Darà ragione alla mamma? Penserà anche lui che è un depravato? 

La verità è che preferirebbe camminare su un tappeto di carboni ardenti, invece di affrontare questa conversazione, ma sa che deve farlo. Lo deve a sé stesso prima di tutto, perché non c’è niente di sbagliato in lui e non ha intenzione di trascorrere la sua vita a nascondersi, perciò può benissimo iniziare a fare _coming out_ con chi gli è più vicino. 

Compone il numero e attende due squilli prima di sentire la voce inconfondibile di suo padre dire: «Pronto?»

«Papà, sono io» dice lui a bassa voce.

«Eames, finalmente! Ho provato a chiamare a casa ieri sera, ma non rispondeva mai nessuno. Ho immaginato che non foste in casa, così ho lasciato un messaggio. L’hai sentito?» 

La sua voce è brillante e gioiosa, come è sempre quando si sentono al telefono. Il che vuol dire che sua madre non lo ha avvisato del loro litigio. 

«No, papà. Sono a casa di Arthur…» 

«Va tutto bene? Hai una voce strana…» dice suo padre preoccupato.

Eames chiude gli occhi per cercare di fermare le lacrime che minacciano di sorprenderlo. Dice: «È successa una cosa, ieri sera con la mamma…»

Di fronte alla sua esitazione, suo padre esclama con voce ferma: «Eames, va tutto bene. Dimmi cosa è accaduto.»

«Papà… io…» 

Tra le lacrime decide di ascoltare le sue emozioni e confessare: «Io sono omosessuale… e la mamma…»

C’è una pausa dopo le sue parole, mentre Eames stringe nel pugno la stoffa dei pantaloni della tuta che Arthur gli ha prestato, teso e in attesa del responso di suo padre. Poi, suo padre emette un forte sospiro e con una voce colma di tristezza e di delusione continua al posto suo: «La mamma non vuole accettarlo.»

Eames annuisce mentre gli si appanna la vista dalle lacrime, impedendogli di vedere il meraviglioso panorama dell’oceano che si intravede dalla finestra. 

«Eames, vorrei che facessimo questa conversazione faccia a faccia, perché è giusto che tu meriti di avermi di fronte quando mi parli di un aspetto così importante di te. Però, purtroppo dobbiamo accontentarci del telefono, almeno fino al prossimo mese, quando potrò venire in America. La prima cosa che voglio dirti è che la tua omosessualità non è un problema e mai lo sarà per me, d’accordo?»

«Sì» mormora lui.

«Puoi amare chi vuoi: è una cosa privata e non dovresti mai essere giudicato per questo motivo. Io ti accetto come sei. Sarai sempre mio figlio e ti vorrò sempre bene. Sarai sempre il ragazzino con un talento artistico meraviglioso, una sensibilità fuori dal comune e una furbizia senza pari. Lo stesso bambino che rubava le mie matite in ufficio senza farsi mai vedere e le usava per disegnare sul muro della sua stanza.»

Eames sbuffa una risata in risposta al ricordo che suo padre ama condividere della sua infanzia.

«Okay» dice con più convinzione e più serenità.

«Bene. Ora, ti va di dirmi cosa è successo con tua madre?»

Eames sospira, prima di raccontargli: «Ha trovato un mio blocco da disegno: dentro c’era un disegno di Arthur. Mi ha chiesto spiegazioni e le ho detto la verità. Dopodiché… mi ha detto una cosa molto offensiva e mi ha dato uno schiaffo. So che le sue parole sono solo falsità… ma non riesco a dimenticarle.»

«Cosa ti ha detto?» chiede suo padre con voce morbida.

Fa una lunga pausa, per poi sussurrare con un dolore sordo nel petto che gli stringe il cuore: «Che non sono normale, che sono un depravato… e che verrò punito per ciò che sono.»

«Oh, Eames! No… non credere mai a questi stupidi pregiudizi. Mai, d’accordo?»

«Sì. Lo so che sono stupidaggini… ma mi ha fatto così male… mi sono sentito così umiliato che sono fuggito da lei.»

«Lo capisco.» Suo padre sospira, prima di aggiungere: «Tenterò di parlarle. Non so se cambierà mai idea, ma ci proverò, va bene?»

«Okay» replica lui con poca convinzione.

Prima che suo padre possa proseguire, Eames aggiunge: «Papà, Ms. Mars mi ha assicurato che avendo diciotto anni sono libero di fare ciò che voglio. Mancano solo pochi mesi alla fine dell’anno scolastico e vorrei completarlo qui, se per te va bene. I genitori di Arthur si sono offerti di ospitarmi, ma se tu non sei d’accordo, posso cercare un altro alloggio e pagarlo con un lavoro part-time.»

«Eames non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Non permetterò mai che tu debba lavorare per pagarti l’affitto per una stanza. Finché ci sono io, hai tutto il mio supporto, psicologico e finanziario. Perciò non preoccuparti di questo, continuerò a versare i soldi per il tuo mantenimento sulla tua carta di credito.»

Eames tira un sospira di sollievo, per poi chiedergli: «Quindi posso finire il liceo qui?»

«Sì, certo. Se è questo che desideri non cercherei mai di fermarti. Per quanto riguarda l’alloggio, fammi parlare prima con i genitori di Arthur. Voglio essere sicuro che per loro non sia un problema.»

«Okay. Grazie papà. Ti voglio bene.»

 

** Neptune, 2010, due settimane dopo Mombasa **

«Allora, l’hai vista la bionda che ho interpretato nel secondo livello, per Fisher?»

«Oddio, era così appariscente che sarebbe stato veramente impossibile trascurarla!» esclama Arthur ridendo contro la sua pelle.

Eames ride, poi chiede, divertito: «Devo essere geloso? Magari ti piace più lei di me!»

«Come no! Peccato che lei non abbia questo…» esclama lui, palpando il membro spento di Eames.

Eames ride di nuovo, per poi inclinare la testa e socchiudere gli occhi. Con un’espressione pensosa, dice: «Tu che ne sai? Magari sotto quel vestito corto le ho riservato qualche sorpresa!»

Arthur sorride, avvicinando le labbra alle sue e mormora: «Peccato allora che lei non sia te.» 

Non si vergogna mai di dire che l’unica persona che desidera sia Eames. È la pura e semplice verità: si amano da quando erano due ragazzini e negli anni sono cresciuti insieme, hanno affrontato momenti difficili, lutti, preoccupazioni e momenti di pura gioia. 

Hanno scoperto il sesso insieme, hanno costruito la loro intimità di coppia, hanno creato un dialogo continuo e un loro linguaggio fatto di parole, di sguardi, di gesti che nessun altro potrebbe mai interpretare. 

Sono diventati adulti insieme, due uomini innamorati l’uno dell’altro che hanno trovato il loro posto nel mondo, fianco a fianco. 

Arthur bacia le sue labbra e introduce la lingua nella sua bocca per assaporarlo ancora. Quando si distacca per lasciarlo respirare, dice: «Pensavo… ora che siamo usciti da quel maledetto sogno… Ti va di prendere un cane?»

Può vedere come si illuminano gli occhi di Eames, di fronte il suo suggerimento. Lui adora i cani. Ne ha sempre desiderato uno, ma i suoi genitori gli avevano proibito di averlo a causa dell’allergia di sua madre. 

«Non ho idea di quale sia il nesso tra la minaccia del limbo e volere un cane, ma non mi interessa. Dico sì prima che tu possa cambiare idea!» esclama concitato.

Arthur scuote le spalle, con una leggera risata, prima di spiegargli serio: «Il nesso sta nel fatto che ho avuto paura. È stata la prima volta in cui ho seriamente temuto per le nostre vite, mentre ero nel secondo livello. Perciò quando mi sono svegliato, il primo pensiero che ho avuto è stato: “Voglio essere felice. Voglio fare tutto quello che possa rendere Eames felice, perché se morissi domani, almeno saprò di non essermi risparmiato, di aver vissuto con la persona più importante della mia vita.”»

Eames fa un sorriso comprensivo, velato anche da un po’ di malinconia. Accarezza la sua guancia con la mano destra, per poi rompere il silenzio, chiedendogli: «Come facciamo se dobbiamo assentarci?»

«Possono tenerlo i miei. Mia madre adora i cani, sarebbe capace di portarlo anche in ufficio e sfidare chiunque entri nel suo studio a dire qualcosa a riguardo!»

Eames emette una lieve risata divertita. Resta ancora un po’ in silenzio, prima di domandargli: «Sei sicuro?»

«Sì. Voglio solo renderti felice» mormora Arthur contro le sue labbra. 

«Non esiste modo con cui non ci riesci, _darling_ » risponde Eames spostando la mano sul suo sesso. Lo stringe nel pugno e muove il suo palmo lungo l’asta facendolo mugolare. 

«Dio, quanto mi piace quando ti riprendi in poco tempo…» dice Eames.

«Tu?» sospira lui.

«Non credo di poter riuscire in un altro round… mi hai un po’ spompato ad essere sincero!» 

«Scusa… È l’adrenalina dell’ _inception_ …» replica lui per poi mormorare: «Oh, sì, così, più stretto…» Eames lo accontenta stringendo il pugno intorno al suo membro. Prende del lubrificante con l’altra mano e ne versa un po’ sul suo glande, favorendo le sue carezze. 

Arthur geme per il contrasto tra il liquido freddo e la sua carne accaldata. Desidera di più, un maggiore contatto con il corpo di Eames, perciò dice: «Vieni qui, sopra di me?»

Eames sorride e annuisce, si posiziona tra le sue ginocchia, intrappolando il pene di Arthur con il suo addome. Si stende sopra di lui e lo bacia muovendo il bacino, in modo che il glande di Arthur strofini contro il suo basso ventre. 

Arthur geme nella sua bocca e spinge i fianchi contro i suoi, avvolgendo le sue spalle con entrambe le braccia. Si muove così, contro la sua pelle, ansimando nella sua bocca, avvolto dal corpo massiccio di Eames, dalle sue braccia muscolose, dal suo odore. Quando viene, si lascia attraversare dall’orgasmo, mentre apre la bocca dal piacere, emettendo un grido silenzioso e liberatorio. 

Continua a ondulare il bacino per vivere anche l’ultima goccia di estasi che il suo corpo è disposto a regalargli, mentre Eames lascia tanti piccoli baci lungo il suo collo. 

«Meglio?» sussurra Eames.

«Dio, sì» sospira lui, prima di cercare le sue labbra. 

Il loro bacio viene interrotto dalla suoneria del suo telefono. 

Arthur emette un lamento, per poi voltarsi verso il comodino, afferrare il suo telefono e dire: «Pronto?!»

«Arthur siete tornati? Sono fuori casa vostra. Se vieni ad aprirmi ti lascio quelle pratiche che hai acconsentito di sbrigare per me…» dice sua madre. 

Si stende sopra di Eames, che nel frattempo si è allungato supino accanto a lui, coperto solo dal lenzuolo fino a metà coscia. Appoggia la testa sopra il suo petto, prima di replicare: «Mamma, ora non posso venire ad aprirti la porta, lasciale lì.»

«No, Arthur. Non le lascio fuori dal tuo appartamento! Chiunque potrebbe passare e manometterle. Vieni ad aprirmi!»

Arthur sospira. A volte sua madre è così testarda da essere insopportabile. Le dita di Eames gli accarezzano i capelli, mentre lui ribatte: «Ti ho detto che non posso. Se non ti sta bene lasciarle lì, le vengo a prendere io più tardi. Ciao.» 

Richiude il telefono, abbandonandolo sul materasso, per poi stringersi a Eames. 

Arthur sta quasi per addormentarsi, quando sente il rumore del portoncino dell’ingresso. Sbatte le palpebre per un paio di secondi, mentre si rende conto che c’è un’unica spiegazione ai suoni che percepisce: sua madre ha forzato la serratura.

Arthur si solleva dal petto di Eames, per poi gridare: «Cristo, mamma! Stiamo scopando!» 

«Oh, ma sta un po’ zitto… E che sarà mai?» replica lei dall’ingresso, mentre spegne l’allarme. 

Eames inizia a ridere come se fosse la scena più divertente a cui abbia mai assistito. Arthur lo guarda con gli occhi infuriati, per poi scendere dal letto e recarsi nella zona giorno, dove sua madre sta sistemando la scatola di cartone che tiene in mano. 

Lo guarda con un sorriso malizioso, incurante della nudità di suo figlio e del tutto consapevole del motivo per cui Arthur si è rifiutato di aprirle la porta. 

«Che c’è? Non volevo mica disturbarvi! Ho fatto prima così che ad aspettare che venissi tu da me. Ora torna dal tuo ragazzo» dice lei mentre si volta per uscire. Mentre chiude la porta aggiunge: «Ci vediamo domani sera a cena da noi! Ciao, tesoro! Ciao, Eames!»

Quando torna in camera, rassegnato dai modi di fare di sua madre, Eames sta ancora ridendo. Arthur lo ignora, andando in bagno per lavarsi. Poi rientra in camera e gli lancia un asciugamano bagnato per dare anche a lui modo di ripulirsi. 

Eames lo afferra al volo e prima di passarlo sul suo corpo, dice: «Devi ammettere che è divertente… dai, ti arrabbi solo perché sei esattamente uguale a lei!»

«Non sono per niente uguale a lei!» esclama lui, salendo sopra il corpo di Eames, per immobilizzarlo. Blocca i suoi polsi sopra la sua testa e le sue caviglie con i piedi. 

«Sì, che lo sei. Intelligente, determinato, poco paziente e incline a risolvere un problema con qualsiasi mezzo a disposizione» dice lui con un sorriso, accomodandosi meglio nei confronti della sua presa ferrea. 

«Uh! Ti odio!» dice Arthur affranto: è mai possibile che Eames riesca sempre a farlo capitolare con pochissime parole? Rilascia i suoi polsi e le sue caviglie, per riprendere la posizione che aveva prima: pelle contro pelle, con la testa accolta nell’incavo del suo collo. 

Eames tira il lenzuolo per coprire entrambi, gli lascia un piccolo bacio sulla tempia, stringendolo tra le braccia, per poi addormentarsi insieme a lui. 

  


* * *

[1] ICE: in case of emergency. Sigla internazionale usata da tutti gli operatori sanitari per identificare il contatto da chiamare, quando si ha in carica un paziente incosciente o grave.


End file.
